Redeeming
by fallen-angel-b
Summary: Vegeta tries to save his people. Goku tries to save him. On the way they both discover redemption – and a few other unexpected things as well.
1. Prologue

**Redeeming**

**_By fallen-angel-b_**

**Rated:** M

**Summary:** Vegeta tries to save his people. Goku tries to save him. On the way they both discover redemption – and a few other unexpected things as well.

**Disclaimer:** I suck. If I didn't I would own DBZ

**Pairings:** Vegeta/Goku (minor others)

**Note:** This prologue is pretty short and uneventful. Chapter One will be up soon.

* * *

** Prologue**

Vegeta clutched a dragonball securely in his left hand, twisting it round in his palm as he gazed absently into its smooth surface. The vibrant yellow-orange glass felt bitter cold against his rough skin. It reflected the face of someone determined, but with troubled uncertainty shining in their coal black eyes.

Some deep part of him – buried within his subconscious mind – warned him against it…told him that it was wrong. He had seen the effects of time travel before. He knew the possible repercussions. Nevertheless, he chose to ignore these warning thoughts, just like he would often ignore other emotion. Emotion was for the weak…mostly a human thing, insipid and pathetic. He had seen thousands of great warriors crumble under emotional burden, and he had long since decided that he would not allow himself to succumb to such a thing. He was above that. The anxious premonitions he felt meant nothing.

Besides, he knew this would work. It _had _to. He had seen it in his dreams…

With the look of someone who had finally reached an important decision, the prince of Saiyans stood up from the rock he had been sitting on and strode resolutely across the large open field, placing the one-star ball he held in his hand beside the others in perfect order. All of them immediately began to glow brightly, illuminating the dismal grey sky with a warm, fluorescent golden glow. Thunder sounded above, threatening inevitable rainfall. But the sound was almost inexistent to Vegeta's ears. A single thought spun through his mind as he stared fixedly at his goal.

This is my last chance to save my people… 

He hadn't told anyone what he planned to do. He knew he should have at least told the woman (perhaps she would have been able to help him?) but he had decided not to. He did not need any help. This was his mission…his people…his business. They had no right to know. He would do this alone.

Ever since Majin Buu had been defeated, and peace was once again restored to earth, he had spent many sleepless nights reflecting on the past…the present…the bleak and empty future. His dreams were plagued with images of his planet being destroyed by the bastard Frieza. He could hear the Saiyans screaming in agony…hurting…dying. It was maddening.

It had taken him almost a whole year, however, to discover the true nature of these dreams. He wasn't sure how it had happened, but he somehow had known it was a sign. It was hard for him to believe that he hadn't thought of it before. He had the strength…the power. He could go back. He could save them.

He _would _save them.

Vegeta lifted his arms, palms outstretched to the sky, and summoned the dragon.


	2. The Unexpected

Redeeming

_**By fallen-angel-b**_

**Rated:** M

**Summary:** Vegeta tries to save his people. Goku tries to save him. On the way they both discover redemption – and a few other unexpected things as well.

**Disclaimer:** I suck. If I didn't I would own DBZ.

**Pairings:** Vegeta/Goku (minor others)

**Note:** Okay, so I haven't updated this in about two years. Heh, I was browsing through my old computer a few months ago and found I'd started chapter one, so for the pure fun of it I decided to continue it. But then…I couldn't find my password, and it took a few months to recover that. All in all, this is long overdue for an update! Hope you enjoy (my bad)

(o)

Chapter One – The Unexpected

Goku stretched out on the grass, staring down at his bare feet for a moment before tilting his head up to the clear summer sky, a goofy grin set on his face as he watched his two sons sparring with one another above him.

_Goten is doing really well, _he mused to himself. He watched as his elder son only narrowly avoided a punch from the younger boy, not without a touch of pride for both. _Gohan better watch out, or Goten might actually get stronger than him one of these days…_

Leaning back on his elbows, Goku softly closed his eyes and breathed in the fruitful aroma of the surrounding woods and mountain wilderness. It was then and there that he mentally decided that this clearing was his favourite place in all the universe. It was a place of his roots…his boyhood. He had grown up visiting the same clearing. In fact, he was partly sure that he'd been found there as well.

This was _his _forestclearing. His home. And on such a glorious, blissful summer day, he had never felt more at home in such a beautiful place.

The sudden shouts of Gohan's angry complaints and Goten's loud 'whoop!' instantly broke Goku from his reverie. His eyes sprung open and he pulled himself back into a sitting position, watching inquisitively as both his boys floated back down onto the ground, Gohan rubbing one side of his face and muttering to himself and Goten grinning victoriously.

"Hey, what happened guys?" Goku asked them, coaxing his head slightly to one side curiously.

Goten's grin broadened as he padded, barefoot, across the grass and flopped down beside his father. "Did you see that, Dad? Huh? I totally nailed Gohan – got him right in the face! He didn't even see it coming."

"Is that so?" Goku rose an eyebrow and smirked at his older child. The embarrassed teenager merely shrugged his shoulders and smiled meekly in reply.

"Are you proud, Dad? Are you?" the boy spoke breathlessly, his cheeks reddening in excitement.

"I'm very proud of you, son." Goku ruffled his son's already messy jet black hair, causing him to laugh. "But you've still got a long way to go before you can land a punch on me."

"Wanna bet?" Goten giggled, eyes brightening at the opportunity for another fight. "I reckon I could take you down right here, right now, Dad."

"Well, we'll just have to see about that."

Swiftly getting to his feet, Goku began doing arm stretches in preparation, much to his youngest son's obvious delight.

"Um…Dad? I don't know if this is a good time to start another sparring session." Gohan said apprehensively.

"It's always a good time to spar, Gohan." His father replied simply, not pausing as he began his leg stretches.

Gohan glanced over his shoulder, back in the direction of the house, kilometers away. "It's just that it's sort of getting late, and well, Mum _did _say that she wanted us all to be home for lunch today. Plus, I have a big test at school I need to start studying for and, uh – "

"_Boor-ring_." Goten sighed and rolled his eyes. "C'mon Gohan, stay here with me and Dad. Do something _fun _for a change."

Goku had to struggle very hard to keep himself from laughing at this. There had been several occasions during the course of the past year in which he'd wanted to say just that to his older boy, but had refrained from doing so in case he would upset him.

"It's not that I don't _want_ to, Goten." Gohan continued, blushing violently. "It's just that I have other stuff to do. Important stuff."

"I don't see what's so important about studying for a boring old test." Goten replied sulkily. Goku kept quiet, but privately had to admit that he agreed. He hadn't been educated, and he still managed to get by okay.

Gohan sighed heavily, as though he'd had this conversation with Goten too many times, and couldn't be bothered to argue his case again. "You'll understand when you're older, Squirt."

Goten folded his arms and pouted, "You always say that."

Gohan shot him a withering look, but said nothing in response.

"Besides, Dad, I'm kind of worried about Mum. I mean, did you see how angry she was with you the other day when you went off for hours to train with Krillin, Tien and Piccolo? I haven't seen her that mad in ages. So, err, I don't think it's a good idea to upset her again so soon."

Goku pursed his lips and thought this over only briefly. It was true that Chi-Chi did seem to be becoming more easily angered in recent months, but some naïve part of him reassured himself that she would understand. The boys were part Saiyan, after all. They needed to train.

"Relax, Gohan." Goku answered with a calming smile, "I'm sure your mother won't mind if we stay out a little longer. She understands."

"Yeah, Gohan. Mum was in a real good mood this morning, remember?" Goten chimed in enthusiastically. "Dad's right, she understands."

Gohan looked as though he severely wanted to make a comment, but was wisely refraining from doing so.

"Anyway," Goku flew so that he hovered a few centimeters above the ground, hands clenched tightly into fists, "let's not waste anymore time. It's time to see what you're made of, Goten."

"Yeah!" Goten beamed and punched the air, powering up to Super Saiyan level at the same time. He was immediately surrounded by a dense golden glow, the power radiating off him with such vibrancy and strength that it was almost overwhelming for a boy his age. Goku smiled back at him with pride.

"In fact, I have a better idea." Goku's eyes traveled from one son to the other, grinning mischievously, "Why don't you two both take me on at once? Face it, Gohan, you really do need the extra training. Especially if you can allow an eight-year-old to beat you."

"Hey! That was an accident." Gohan retorted, mock-angrily.

"Nah nah! I beat you!" Goten managed to choke out his teasing in between fits of laughter.

"Oh, that's it! You're both going down!"

Goku almost sighed in relief as Gohan took to the skies with them. It had taken a lot and persuading (and a lot of tormenting), but he had finally managed to coax his son back into the fighting spirit.

(o)

It took Gohan several attempted excuses before he finally managed to get away and return home, but the sun was already fading beyond the horizon by the time Goku and Goten finally returned to the ground, Goten having long since powered back down to his normal level.

"That was some good technique, Goten." Goku said in earnest. "Truthfully, I'm surprised you managed to hold up for so long. It's fantastic!"

Goten nodded firmly in reply, "I've been training real hard. Me and Trunks both have together."

"And it shows! You're getting really strong. One of these days, you might even become stronger than me and Gohan!"

Goku had been expecting his son to light up at this remark, but instead the smile fell from his face, and he turned away to hide his face with a sniff.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked in concern, gently placing a hand on the small boy's shoulder.

There was a brief pause, before Goten once again sniffed and turned back to face his father, dark eyes shining with tears.

"Why is Gohan being so different these days?"

Goku sighed heavily. He should have expected this.

"Gohan is getting older now Goten. He's growing up…changing…"

"Yeah, I know. But why doesn't he wanna train with us no more?" Goten replied, struggling with emotion. "He hardly _ever _trains now. Is it my fault? Doesn't he like me anymore or something?"

"No! That's not it at all!" Goku grasped the boy and pulled him into a hug, despite the sweat that clung to both their bodies. "It has nothing to do with you. Gohan loves to train. It's just that he has a lot more to do these days. He missed a ton of school because he was training for the tournament. Mum told me that he's under a lot of pressure to catch up on the work he missed. He's very stressed out and busy."

"So? School isn't _that _important. I hate school."

"I agree with you, Goten. But what we both have to remember is that school _is_ important to your mother and brother. We have to respect that, just like they respect our fighting."

Goten sighed, hiding his face in his father's shirt, "I wish he wasn't like this, though. Gohan used to be fun. But the older he gets, the more boring he gets as well."

Goku chuckled, stroking his child's hair fondly. "He's still your brother, Goten. Still the same guy. It's up to you and me to remind him of his old self sometimes."

"Shouldn't have to be." Goten muttered to himself, the sound muffled by Goku's shirt.

"Don't worry Goten," Goku sighed again. He couldn't help but feel as if he were partly comforting himself as well as his son. "School holidays are coming up. Gohan will have more time to train with us then, I'm sure of it."

"But it's not just with school, Dad. Gohan's like this all the time. After you came back, he's been acting so weird. I don't know what it is. It's just…different…"

Goku felt himself grow tense as sudden realization dawned upon him. He didn't think Goten meant to imply anything, but when he read between the lines, he could see something he had been missing before. Was Gohan's strange behavior – his sudden desire to distance himself from his family…his lack of focus on his training, and his over-commitment to his studies – all related to his long absence, shortly followed by his sudden return? Was it _his _fault Gohan had suddenly been thrown off balance?

Most importantly, was Gohan _angry _at him?

Not wanting to think about such things any longer, Goku shook his head firmly in denial before changing the subject.

"Hey," he began in the much brighter, cheerful tone that came naturally to him, "let's not worry about this anymore, okay? Why don't we go to the lake and catch a nice big fish to bring home for dinner tonight? I'm sure your mum would love that."

Goten pulled away from his father, thankfully smiling once again, "Okay!"

Grinning in return, Goku sprung off the ground and into the air, soaring above the trees.

"Race you to the lake, Goten!" he called over his shoulder.

With a laugh, and a half-hearted complaint about an unfair advantage, Goten took to the skies and zoomed off after his senior.

(o)

Father and son arrived home at dusk, both feeling thoroughly refreshed and laughing with one another about a story Goten had just finished telling, involving a prank he had pulled on his class teacher along with Trunks. The young boy carried a large fish over one shoulder, holding it proudly as he had been the one to catch it. Feeling equally as proud, Goku kept a hand on his son's shoulder all the way back to the house.

They were engulfed by silence the moment they opened the front door to the house. All of the lights were on, but still there was an eerie, chilling atmosphere in the place, similar to the feeling one has before the beginning of a storm. Goku could sense the emotion the instant he passed across the threshold, and he knew that it wasn't going to be good.

Chi-Chi was waiting for them in the kitchen, standing beside the table with her arms crossed tightly, face white and eyes glistening with rage. She neither moved nor said a word as both filled the room, coming to stand awkwardly before her. Goten's eyes widened as he looked from one parent to the other, still clutching at his fish.

"Chi-Chi?" Goku asked his wife warily, "Are you alright?"

Chi-Chi glared at him for a moment before closing her eyes and mouthing something to herself. It looked as if she were counting to ten. When she opened her eyes again, however, she seemed even more upset than before.

Taking a deep, shuddering breath, she turned towards her son and put on what appeared to be a very forced smile.

"Goten, you're all dirty and you smell like fish. Why don't you go play outside for a while till I come and set up a bath for you?"

Goten blinked at his mother in surprise. "But it's dark out! You _never_ let me play outside at night!"

"Just this once, okay? You're a big boy now – you can take care of yourself out there." The smile fell from Chi-Chi's face as quickly as it had appeared. "I'll call for you soon, alright?"

"Okay, Mum," Goten said slowly. He crossed the room and carefully laid his fish on the table, hesitated a moment, then flew up off the ground so that he was eye-level with his mother and could kiss her cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too, sweetheart." Chi-Chi didn't smile as she said the words, but her tone was filled with affection.

With one final glance at both his parents, Goten ran from the room. Chi-Chi waited until she heard the front door slam before turning her attentions back to her husband.

"You have exactly twenty seconds to plead your case, although I doubt it will help you much anyway."

"Gosh, Chi-Chi, I'm really sorry. You know how important training is to the boys. They were doing so well, and having so much fun, and I just sort of lost track of time."

"Lost track of time." Chi-Chi began to speak blandly, but her voice soon increased in pitch and became almost hysterical. "_Lost track of time_!? Honestly, Goku, I would have thought you'd be able to come up with a much better excuse than that!"

"It's the truth, Chi-Chi, honest!" Goku answered sorrowfully. "I'm so sor – "

"I don't want to hear it this time, Goku." Chi-Chi interrupted him with a sigh. She pulled out one of the kitchen chairs and dropped down onto it gracelessly, elbow resting on the table, with her head in her hand. When she spoke again, it was in a soft, pain-filled whisper, "I just don't want to hear it…"

Goku felt as if he had just been stung in the heart. Chi-Chi was going to cry again…he could tell. She had been crying so much lately. She never talked to him about it, and she had always managed to hold her emotions at bay when with him, but he heard her late at night.

Now, as his wife broke down in front of him, he almost felt like crying as well. What had happened to his nice, happy family while he was away? Why was Gohan so distant and unmotivated to fight? Why was Chi-Chi so unhappy, and Goten always left so upset and confused? Was all of this his fault? Should he have just stayed dead after Buu? Would they all have been better off without him?

Without so much as a word, Goku crossed the room quietly and knelt on the floor in front of his wife, hand resting on her own, which was on her knee. Still, she would not look at him…still, she would not move, not even to push him away. He could feel her hand shaking beneath his own as she wept, hiding her face as if ashamed of her emotions.

"It's not just today you're upset about, is it?"

Chi-Chi sniffed and inhaled deeply, although her breathing seemed shallow. She lifted her head and wiped her wet eyes on the sleeve of her shirt, looking anywhere but at him.

Goku increased the pressure on her hand in an attempt to get her to meet his gaze, but it was to no avail.

"Please, Chi-Chi," he begged her, "tell me what's wrong."

No sound. No reply. Nothing. Goku was about to give up hope, when her lips finally parted and she began to speak, her voice shaky and wavering on almost every word.

"I thought it would all be the same. I thought it would be normal…that we could become the ordinary, happy family I always dreamed we could be. I was so, _so _happy when I found out you'd be coming back."

"And I am back, Chi-Chi. We _can _be a family." Goku tried to reassure her.

It was then that she looked at him – _really _looked at him – for the first time. It was then that he saw how desolate and abandoned she felt…how hopeless…how out-of-place and alone.

"We tried, Goku. No one can say that we didn't try. But something has been different ever since you came back – something wrong. The kids can feel it…so can I. Surely, even you must have noticed it?"

As much as he didn't want to believe it, he knew that Chi-Chi was right. Something _was _different. Emotions were being carefully masked behind false smiles as relationships slowly crumbled. Goku hadn't even realized that his relationship with his wife was in jeopardy – he had been too busy trying to make up for lost time with his sons. He and Chi-Chi hardly ever said a word to each other these days, unless their conversations had something to do with running the house or looking after the boys. Their sex life had been inexistent over the past year since he had been back. But when Goku thought about it, as much as he wanted to repair the damaged relationship, he realized he didn't particularly want to be intimate with her anymore.

He had been taught that sex was something people did when they were in love. Had the seven-year separation really affected them that badly? Did this mean they didn't love each other anymore?

"I think there's a lot we need to talk about…" Chi-Chi continued when he did not reply, "…a lot we need to work out."

"Does this mean…?" Goku trailed away, unsure of how to phrase his words, or even what he wanted to say.

Chi-Chi smiled at him forlornly through her wet eyes. "I don't know, Goku. I just don't know…but I think it might be time for us both to move on."

Goku sat there helplessly as Chi-Chi dried her eyes, unsure of what he could do. His wife was miserable, and he still didn't know what he'd done wrong or what he could do to help her. He wished the horrible feeling those thoughts left in his stomach would go away…wished he could find a way to make everything better again.

_Chi-Chi hates it when I stay out all day, so maybe I should start spending more time at home with her, _he mentally decided, but swiftly pushed these ideas away. He was a Saiyan – it was natural for him to spend the whole day wanting to fight. He wouldn't be able to survive if he couldn't.

Sometimes, he wished Chi-Chi would understand that he wasn't human. Then, perhaps, she would understand his need to train so much…they wouldn't have so many arguments over the subject. It would also help his wife to better understand their sons as well. Gohan and Goten were, after all, part Saiyan. Maybe Chi-Chi was right. Maybe it would be better for them both, as well as the boys, if they just accepted it wasn't really working between them.

"Bulma called while you were out," Chi-Chi interrupted his musings in a falsely-bright, overly-cheerful tone that seemed highly unusual after she had just openly expressed her true emotions, "she wants you to go over to Capsule Corp. as soon as you can." She lowered her voice, leaning in closer and suddenly sounding much more serious. "She says it's an emergency."

"An emergency!?" Goku cried, jumping to his feet straight away.

Chi-Chi nodded in the affirmative, "I sent Gohan over earlier, and told Bulma you'd be coming round shortly as well. Don't get too hyped-up, though. You know Bulma…when she uses the word 'emergency' it could mean anything from a broken kitchen tap to an alien invasion."

"Can't argue with you there," Goku chuckled, "but I better go check it out anyway…make sure everything's okay."

"Strange, though…" Chi-Chi said pensively as Goku readied himself by pulling on the boots he'd discarded earlier. "…if it _was _an emergency of any kind, don't you think Bulma would've just asked Vegeta to help?"

"That would make more sense." Goku said in agreement. "All the more reason why I should go see what's up."

Goku placed two fingers against his forehead, turning to look over his shoulder in order to give his wife an encouraging smile, "See you soon, Chi-Chi."

"Bye!" Chi-Chi called a mere instant before her husband disappeared into nothingness. With a heavy sigh, she stood and crossed the kitchen to the place where Goten and dropped the fish he had caught earlier in the evening. All the while, her eyes never left the spot where her husband had been standing only moments before.

"I'll make sure dinner's ready when you get back…" she murmured to herself, although part of her already knew that, like always, she would be waiting a long time for his return.

(o)

Goku reappeared seconds later in the main sitting room of Capsule Corp., startling everyone who had assembled on the lounges around the coffee table in the center, awaiting him.

"Gosh, Goku, you scared me half to death!" Bulma exclaimed as she leapt off the lounge in surprise. "I wish you could give us at least a little bit of warning before you decide to do something like that."

"Bulma?" Goku queried, "Are you alright?"

When Goku glanced fleetingly around the room upon first arrival, he had immediately known something was wrong. Both of Bulma's parents, Gohan and Yamcha seemed anxious and worried, but that was nothing compared to the look he saw on Bulma's face. She looked weary and sleep-deprived, with a pale, anxious expression and bloodshot green eyes. Stress-lines appeared around her forehead, and she lacked her usual energetic vibe.

"Oh, I'm far from alright, Goku!" she practically exploded, "You should have gotten here earlier – I'm about to have a nervous breakdown!"

Goku almost fell backwards in surprise at the level of volume his old friend managed to produce. Yamcha was instantly at Bulma's side, hands messaging her shoulders until she was calm once again. It wasn't long before he had coaxed her back into her seat, this time so that she was leaning against him, his arm around her waist.

"Will someone _please_ tell me what's going on?" Goku asked almost demandingly, eyes scanning the room as if he hoped to somehow find the answer to his question.

Bulma opened her mouth to answer him, but her eyes immediately clouded with tears and she buried her face in Yamcha's side, sobbing against him. With a sigh, Yamcha ran his hand up and down her back soothingly, muttering comforting words in her ear.

"It's Vegeta, Dad," this time it was Gohan who spoke, tone level and calm despite the anxiety in his expression. "He's gone missing."

Goku barely even registered the fact that his mouth had fallen open in surprise. It had been a number of months since he'd last seen his old friend and training partner, and in that time he hadn't ever even thought about attempting to track his energy signal. When he focused now, he realized he couldn't sense Vegeta's presence anywhere. Because of this strength, Goku knew that he should be able to sense a power level like Vegeta's all the time, no matter where he was in the world. What did this mean?

"It's all my fault!" Bulma wailed as she lifted her head. There was rage burning in the cores of her eyes, but for once it was directed only at herself. "Ever since Yamcha and I got back together six months ago, Vegeta's been acting so strange. The night before he left, we had this big fight about it, and…and I-I think he ran away because of me!"

Goku remained silent as Mrs Briefs and Yamcha attempted to console her. He would never say it aloud, but part of him actually agreed with the statement Bulma had just made. When Bulma had first announced that she was with Yamcha again, his thoughts had immediately turned to the Saiyan prince. He knew, mostly from observations of the couple, that Bulma and Vegeta's relationship had been on and off pretty much since the day it began. The moment Bulma and Yamcha came back together was the moment when her relationship with Vegeta ended for good.

Goku had spent many sleepless nights lying in bed, staring absently at the ceiling, and wondering what Vegeta was going to do now. Bulma and Trunks were (or at least in Vegeta's own opinion) the only thing that connected him to Earth. Now that one of those connections had been virtually destroyed, would Vegeta feel as if Earth was no longer his home? Would he look for something different? Would he leave?

Now, after six months of uncertainty, Goku finally seemed to have an answer to his questions.

"Any idea where he could have gone?" he asked in earnest.

"Well, the only logical explanation is that he's taken himself off to space," Dr Briefs informed them, "but in order to do that, he would have needed a ship. I've already checked, and he definitely hasn't taken any of ours. Where else would he have gone to look for a ship?"

At that moment, nine-year-old Trunks and his three-year-old sister Bura came sprinting into the room. Bura – practically a miniature clone of her mother, right down to the colour of her eyes – immediately pulled herself into Bulma's lap. Bulma affectionately pulled the child closer to her, stroking her hair with a worn smile. With Yamcha sitting beside Bulma in what _should _have been Vegeta's place, the three looked like an almost perfect family. He couldn't help but feel slightly angry at his old friends, on Vegeta's behalf, since Vegeta couldn't be there to feel angry himself. He was glad Bulma and Yamcha had found happiness, but…

"Hey Goku," the nine-year-old Trunks said, barely managing to mask the hurt and confusion in his voice, "do you know where my dad went?"

Bulma shot Goku a sharp look that even he could understand. _Don't say anything that will upset my children…_

Goku took his time answering, not wanting to make the boy anymore upset than he already was. "We don't really know yet, Trunks. But I promise I'm going to do everything in my power to find him and bring him back."

The small glint of hope that had brightened Trunks' blue eyes moments before fell instantly, yet he managed to hold himself together remarkably well.

"Yeah well, if you learn anything important you have to let me know, and I wanna do everything I can to help," Trunks replied as he cast a scathing look for his mother and step-father, "I'm not gonna abandon him like _she _did."

"Hey! Don't speak to your mother like that!" Yamcha intervened when a look of pain spread across Bulma's face.

"I'll speak to her however I want. She's _my _mother! And what are you, huh? Nothing!"

What happened next happened so quickly that Goku barely had time to register it. Yamcha sprung to his feet when Trunks practically spat his last words at him, hand subconsciously clenching into a fist he now branded at his stepson. At the same time, Bura burst into tears, overwhelmed by the family feuding. Bulma wrapped her arms protectively around her daughter, looking as though she was about to start sobbing too. Gohan was at Trunks' side in an instant, holding the boy at bay before he dared to take the argument a step further into violence.

"It's not worth it, Trunks, seriously," Gohan sounded as if he was pleading with him, "You're way better than this."

Trunks grunted in annoyance, eyes burning with rage. For a moment, Goku thought he might actually try to break free of Gohan and attack Yamcha, but one long look at his mother and sister seemed to change his mind.

"Fine," the young boy gave a resigned sigh, "we all know I'd beat him in two seconds flat, anyway."

Yamcha glared at him, unable to dispute this claim, and sulkily returned to his seat. Bulma couldn't have appeared more relieved as she helped Bura dry her tears. It was a long while before anyone thought of what to say.

"So Vegeta didn't take a ship, that rules out a lot of options," Gohan finally broke the tension. "Any luck sensing Vegeta's energy signal, Dad? I've searched as far as I can, but I'm sure you could go further."

Goku closed his eyes and concentrated as hard as he could, scouring the universe for that one unique source of energy that he knew so well.

"No," he finally admitted in defeat, feeling himself growing more and more concerned, "I can't sense anything."

"Do you think he might…he might be…?" Trunks choked on his own words, unable to force out an ending to the sentence.

"No Trunks, don't even think like that!" exclaimed Bulma. "Your father is the strongest man in the universe, haven't I always taught you that?"

"Yeah Trunks, wherever Vegeta is, I'm positive he's fine," Gohan tried to reassure him, although the tone of his voice conveyed he was struggling to believe what he said.

"You don't know that for sure," Trunks muttered sourly, folding his arms across his chest in a very Vegeta-like manner.

"Sure we do," Goku chimed in, "if anything had happened to Vegeta, one of us would have felt his energy levels spike. Besides, your mum's one hundred percent right. Vegeta _is_ one of the strongest people in the universe. It would take almost impossible forces to bring him down. Forces I don't even think exist anymore."

"I don't know, Goku, none of us have exactly been keeping tabs on Vegeta. Something could have happened and nobody would have known about it. Like an Android attack. Nobody could sense their power levels, so we wouldn't have known if one came after him."

"Goddamnit, Yamcha, you just had to go and open your big mouth, didn't you?" Bulma shouted furiously, "I told you not to say anything in front of the kids!"

"I'm just trying to be realistic here! It's not my fault if Trunks and Bura overhear!"

"S-so my dad really is…g-gone?" Trunks stammered, no longer able to hold back the tears gathering in the corners of his eyes.

Before Goku or Gohan had a chance to intervene, a person who had been lingering in the shadows for some time finally let himself be heard.

"Yes, Trunks, your father is gone. But that doesn't necessarily mean he's dead. There's a chance to save him yet."

Like his companions, Goku jumped in surprise as a tall, white-cloaked figure emerged from behind the nearby door, accompanied by a much shorter individual. He had been so engrossed in the conversation and trying to find Vegeta that he hadn't realised two others had arrived.

"Piccolo! Dende!" Gohan said happily, pleased to see his mentor and best friend.

The Namekan guardian smiled politely while Piccolo remained stoic.

"We think we might know where Vegeta is," he said coolly, "but it's going to take some explaining."

Mrs. Briefs, who had watched the last events play out silently, suddenly got to her feet with a giggle. "Well then, I better put on some tea, since we now seem to be entertaining so many guests. Come help me Bura, will you dear?"

Sensing as her mother did that this would be an intense conversation, Bulma allowed her daughter to be led away, partly wishing she could be young enough to be protected like that again herself.

"So," Trunks demanded as soon as his grandmother was gone, "what's happened to Dad?"

Dende cleared his throat awkwardly. "We think – no, we _know_ – that he summoned the dragon yesterday."

"Using the dragon balls?" Goku said in surprise. It had been a long time since he'd thought of _them_.

"What would he want the dragon balls for?" Bulma continued, clearly just as shocked.

"We didn't know, either," answered Piccolo, "but as soon as Dende altered me to this, I decided to speak with King Kai, who happened to witness Vegeta doing it. I knew Vegeta had to be behind it, because I'd noticed his presence completely disappear from the universe on the same day. But I definitely couldn't have expected anything like this."

Goku couldn't help but feel slightly ashamed. Even Piccolo had been paying greater attention to Vegeta than he had. And now his friend might be mixed up in something terrible…

"It would seem that Vegeta didn't want anyone to know about this," Dende mused. "He obviously hasn't told anyone here. He even picked a day when it was storming, so nobody could notice the dark clouds that usually show up with the dragon."

"I don't care what Vegeta wants!" Bulma exploded. "Tell me what he wished for!"

As Dende turned red with the embarrassment of being shouted at, Piccolo lowered his eyes to the ground, unable to bear the expressions on his friends' faces when he told them the truth.

"…It would seem he's wished himself back in time."


	3. Babysitting

**Redeeming**

_**By fallen-angel-b**_

**Rated:** M

**Summary:** Vegeta tries to save Goku. Goku tries to save him. On the way they both discover redemption – and a few other unexpected things as well.

**Disclaimer:** I suck. If I didn't I would own DBZ

**Pairings:** Vegeta/Goku (minor others)

**Note:** I'm going to try and update this story regularly. I like where it's going and its pretty fun to create! Please excuse the shotty editing in the last chapter, I was so eager to get it out that I didn't put too much effort into it! Hope it wasn't too much of a bother.

Also, I thought I should clear up some things about the time line. This is set a year after the Buu Saga, ignoring the last couple of episodes of the series, and the entire GT universe (which I hate for oh so many reasons!). Vegeta and Bulma's daughter has been made a bit older than she's supposed to be so it better suits the story. Instead of being born after Buu, this story assumes she was a two-year-old child when the series began, but didn't appear because she was being minded by her grandparents while the others were at the tournament.

* * *

**Chapter Two – Babysitting**

"Hey Vegeta," the blurred version of Nappa in Goku's memory said, "What does the scouter say about his power level?"

The little blurred Vegeta with the auburn hair and the Saiyan uniform glared back at them both in a fit of rage, taking his scouter from his flaming dark eyes and squashing it with his hand.

"It's over 9000!!"

"What!? 9000!?" answered memory-Nappa, "there's no way his power level could be that high!"

Lying on a pull-out futon in Bulma's living room, Goku couldn't help but laugh to himself as he recalled the first time he and Vegeta ever met, some 11 years ago. Vegeta had amazed him even then. The simple fact that they shared the same Saiyan blood would have been enough, but Goku knew from the beginning that Vegeta was more. His brother Raditz had been a worthy adversary, one of the only two opponents to ever take his life. Nappa was inferior, as Goku had learnt within a matter of seconds after battling him. But Vegeta…Vegeta was a prince. Even Goku, who resented every aspect of his Saiyan heritage, had to revere him. He fought with a kind of effortless grace, regal even in the face of death. He spoke with such assurance and command that it was difficult not to obey his every whim. He might have tried to destroy Earth, but he was nonetheless deserving of Goku's respect, and the greatest opponent he'd ever faced.

He remembered the way Vegeta had looked at him when he stood above him, possessing the power to take his life. It was as if he'd never experienced that kind of mercy before, something which stunned Goku because he'd never known any other mode of conduct. You spared a life, if it was possible. That was the way it had always been. Nobody deserved to die, and Goku certainly didn't have any right to take life away if he could help it. Life is the greatest gift in the universe; this he knew better than anyone.

When Goku watched Vegeta die at the hands of Frieza on the planet Namek, he finally understood why the Saiyan Prince had been so shocked when his life had been spared. Vegeta had poured out to him the secrets of his soul, and in this way he had come to realise how the terrible upbringing Vegeta had experienced was responsible for shaping the person he had become. The fact that one person could submit another to this level of torture…the fact that Frieza had gotten away with it for so long, made him furious. Just as Vegeta had never mentioned his youth to Goku again, Goku had never mentioned to Vegeta that it was the rage he felt over this that was partly responsible for his transformation into Super Saiyan.

He might have understood Vegeta better, but Vegeta would never stop hating him. After countless battles and conflicts, this was the one thing he could be certain of. He admired Vegeta's ability to push himself so hard in his training, and marvelled that this was all really for the sake of defeating him. It gave him something to strive towards in the quiet years of their lives. Vegeta's dedication and drive forced him to push himself, and in this way he was able to maintain his strength.

He wasn't sure when it had happened, exactly, but at some point Vegeta had stopped training for this purpose, and started training instead for his own sake. He had been surprised when Majin Vegeta had challenged him, having known that Vegeta was still keen to face him, but not realizing it was so serious. He wondered what he had done to make Vegeta hate him so much, even after all this time. Was it because of what he embodied? Because Vegeta saw him as some kind of usurper of his authority over a race that no longer existed? Goku would never fully know. He wasn't even sure if Vegeta knew. Maybe Vegeta just hated him for the sake of hating, because hate was the emotion he understood the best. Because he needed to direct his hate at someone.

He didn't think Vegeta really hated him though. At least, not entirely. When they had finally stood together against Kid Buu, Vegeta had even finally called him 'friend'. Whether he liked it or not, Goku knew Vegeta cared for him in at least some small way, even if he struggled to admit it to himself. And Goku cared for Vegeta even more. Hell, he _needed_ him. As an equal, as an adversary, as a friend…as the only other full-blooded Saiyan left in the entire universe. Goku still didn't know entirely what it meant to be Saiyan, but he knew he could always rely on Vegeta for (often begrudgingly given) answers.

At least he could until now…

With a sigh, Goku rolled over onto his side, trying and failing to find a more comfortable spot on the floor. After hearing from Piccolo and Dende, Bulma had convinced him and Gohan to stay the night.

"Bring Goten and Chi-Chi over if you want," she had told him, "I just don't want to be alone…knowing he's out there somewhere. Plus, we can all get an early start this way."

An early start on what? Bulma and Dr. Briefs wouldn't need any help building the time machine: they had already mastered it from studying the model Mirai Trunks had brought with him before. All that was left to be done was to configure it, so that Goku would end up in the same place Vegeta did and not yet another entirely separate dimension. Goku had nothing to contribute to that, but perhaps Bulma just wanted him and the boys to be there for Trunks…to help him train and keep his mind of things while she worked.

Goten and Gohan were with Trunks now, assumingly all fast asleep in his room. Goku was glad his sons could be there for Vegeta's, especially when there obviously was a need for someone to be. He just wished he'd been lucky enough to get a proper bed as well. There were more than enough rooms at Capsule Corp., but most had been taken up since Bulma's parents were housing refugees from a recent typhoon. This left Chi-Chi to share with Bulma, while he and Yamcha took up makeshift beds in separate rooms of the house. It could have been worse. At least the privacy gave him time to think.

He still couldn't believe Vegeta's decision. To use the dragon balls to wish himself back to before his planet was destroyed, to try and warn the Saiyans of their impending doom, was ludicrous. Didn't Vegeta realise that it would affect nothing in their own time, as he had entered into a parallel universe? Didn't he know the dangers of doing such a thing? One wrong word or poorly phrased sentence, and the wish could be altered far beyond what was originally intended. Vegeta could be in limbo for all anyone knew.

Goku flinched inwardly as the thought occurred to him. No, he refused to believe the worst. He had to hope that Vegeta had ended up exactly where he intended, exactly one year before Vegetasei was destined for annihilation. This meant that they didn't have time to wait a whole other year if they wanted to bring Vegeta back to his own time and universe. Any hope for his life rested in Bulma, and her ability to build the time machine as quickly as she could.

_Why did he do it?_ Goku had asked himself over and over again in the last few hours, but was still no closer to finding an answer. _I guess I'll have to ask him myself when I find him…_

Of course, there had been no question that Goku would be the one to go in search of the missing Saiyan. The time machine could only seat one, and as much as Trunks would undoubtedly plead to be the one to occupy it, there was no way he or any of the boys were prepared enough for such a dangerous mission, let alone likely to gain the permission of their mothers. It was hard to imagine that in just four months, he would be on Vegetasei, and in the year of his own birth, no less! Of all the places he had ever been, he knew that this one would be the most…the most _everything_.

Goku rolled over once again onto his stomach, staring at the small line of light that seeped out from behind the adjacent kitchen door. He could hear Bulma and Chi-Chi's anxious tones from just behind it as they became engrossed in deep conversation, obviously assuming that by now Goku would have fallen asleep and would be unable to overhear.

"Maybe Trunks should come and stay with us for a while," Chi-Chi was suggesting, "I know Goten would love it. As long as he doesn't mind sharing a room with the boys, and promises not to get in the way of their studies!"

"Oh, I couldn't ask you to do that!" Bulma replied hastily. "You've got enough on your plate, taking care of Goku, Gohan and Goten."

"One extra mouth to feed really wouldn't make that much of a difference. I already cook enough to feed a small village," Chi-Chi laughed. "Besides, it seems like you're dealing with a lot more at the moment."

"Yes, well things have been a bit difficult with Trunks lately. You might have noticed, Chi-Chi that Trunks and Yamcha don't really get along" said Bulma, not without a hint of humour to her tone.

"That became pretty obvious over dinner," Chi-Chi answered in kind. "It's understandable. Any parents' separation is hard on a child, and now there's a new man in his mother's life. It will take him a while to get used to it."

"I know, and believe me I've tried to talk to him. But he's just so loyal to his father. He seems to think I've betrayed Vegeta, when really Vegeta's the one who's gone and betrayed _me_!"

"He betrayed you?" asked Chi-Chi, confused. "I thought you were the one who left _him_."

"Well…maybe 'betrayed' isn't exactly the right word. But he did leave...I mean, he left me emotionally, not physically. Sure, Vegeta was never going to win any awards for the number one husband or anything, and he's certainly not a romantic, lets-have-a-huge-conversation-about-our-feelings kind of guy. I never expected him to be. But I always knew he was there, you know?"

"…and he wasn't there for you when this all happened?"

"No, far from it. He was in a completely different place, and nothing I ever said or did could get through to him. It was like I was invisible or something, and it was a thousand times worse than anything he's ever done to me before. I couldn't have felt less loved or appreciated, and Chi-Chi, I'm tired of feeling like that. So _fucking _tired! So I left. I went back to Yamcha, because I know he's always loved me, and he can give me the kind of thing I want and deserve. I just didn't want to play Vegeta's games anymore, or put up with his crap. I wanted to be happy."

Goku felt a lump form in his throat as he listened to all this. He wondered what Chi-Chi was thinking…if she could relate to what Bulma was saying. Did his wife feel just as abandoned as Bulma did, left alone often for years at time while he was out saving the world? Expected to let go of him and then accept him back into her life every single time, as though nothing had happened? How could he have been so selfish, to try and maintain a relationship while also trying to live the kind of life he wanted?

"And now Vegeta's disappeared, my son hates me, and it's all my fault!" Bulma suddenly let out a sob.

"It's _not_ your fault," Chi-Chi proclaimed. "It's Vegeta who has gone and abandoned his son and daughter, for whatever stupid reason. It's his fault for making you feel the way you did, to the point where you had to leave him. You've just been left behind to pick up the pieces."

Bulma sniffed, "…I can't love Vegeta any more, at least not the way I once did. I'm just so sick of this Saiyan bullshit."

"Me too," Chi-Chi admitted, pausing before she added, "that's why Goku and I are separating."

"You are?" Bulma asked in surprise, just as Goku asked himself a similar question in his head.

"I think so," Chi-Chi replied, "you can't really expect your dead husband to come back after seven years and for everything to work out. I've learnt that the hard way."

"I thought something was up, you two not wanting to share a bed or anything," said Bulma, voice still laden with emotion. "Poor Goku…he's so naive, he probably thought when he got back everything would be fine."

"Goku _will_ be fine. I'm still going to take good care of him, the same way you still took care of Vegeta. Who knows? Maybe when they get back from Vegetasei, we'll move them in together. Then they can take care of each other as well."

"Those two sharing a house?" Bulma sniggered. "That'll be the day."

"I don't know, Bulma. Stranger things have happened…"

Goku fell asleep that night imagining what it would be like if he and Vegeta were to share a house. He had only lived with two people before: his grandfather and his wife. Living with Vegeta wouldn't be like either of those experiences. He couldn't imagine Vegeta nodding off to sleep in his grandfather's old rocking chair, reading his favourite book; or (even worse) cooking and dusting in Chi-Chi's funny white apron. They would probably fight every day, over the simplest of things, and it would probably escalate well beyond any kind of fight he and Chi-Chi had ever had before. But he supposed it would be okay…it might even be a good thing, and it certainly seemed logical since neither of them were obviously going to be in relationships anymore. They could become sparring partners, and have their sons over to train…

Yes, he finally decided as he let these images float through his mind; when they returned from Vegetasei, he would like to live with Vegeta very much.

* * *

When Goku awoke early the next day, he had very little desire to rise from bed. He didn't know what he was still doing at Capsule Corp., or how he was supposed to help Bulma. He wouldn't even have the boys to keep him company, as they were going to be at school all day. Not even the fact that Trunks' dad had gone missing could keep Bulma and Chi-Chi from sending their sons out the front door. After convincing Goten and Trunks that a bit of 'normality' would be good for them during such a difficult time, the two mothers managed to coax them into trudging after the older Son boy. Goku listened to the bickering from his resting place, awaiting their inevitable departure. It was going to be the first of many long days.

After lying in bed a while longer, Goku managed to pull himself to his feet. There was no sense in wasting time, after all, when he could be training. He supposed he could use Vegeta's training room, as long as Bulma and her parents didn't mind…but with Vegeta gone, he wasn't sure if he should. It would be like walking on a dead man's territory...

He immediately cursed himself for this thought.

His thoughts were cut short as the door to the kitchen flew open suddenly, and Chi-Chi emerged armed with a frying pan and a grimace. Goku felt his stomach lurch a little. _This can't be good..._

"Goku, what exactly are you still doing in bed?" she demanded. "Don't you realise how much work there is to be done here?"

Goku blinked at her gormlessly as he pulled himself into a seated position. "Work to be done?"

Chi-Chi nodded. "Well, obviously! Since Bulma and Dr. Briefs are going to be working on the time machine, Bulma's asked me to take over helping Mrs. Briefs with the refugees. With the boys at school, nobody's going to be around to take care of Bura."

For the first time, Goku noticed the little girl clinging to Chi-Chi's skirt, gazing up at him with her wide green eyes.

"Vegeta's daughter?"

Chi-Chi rolled her eyes and gently nudged the girl forward, bending down to smile at her. "Bura, this is Goku. He's going to look after you while your mummy and grandparents are busy."

The child sniffed, sticking her thumb in her mouth as she nodded. She seemed incredibly nervous, barely able to look at him properly in the eye. When she risked glancing at her, he cast her a warm smile, and she turned away hastily as her cheeks reddened.

"She's a little shy, but she'll warm up to you," Chi-Chi explained, "just make sure she doesn't get up to any mischief."

"You mean like babysitting?" Goku replied incredulously. "Chi-Chi, you know I'm no good at that kind of stuff. The first and only time you let me watch Gohan by myself he got kidnapped!"

"Yes, and it's your job to make sure that this doesn't turn into a repeat." Her frown increased when she saw the doubt in his eyes. "You'll be doing a great favour to Vegeta. He'd want to know his daughter is in good hands."

"Well...okay," Goku conceded upon hearing this comment. "I guess it can't be too hard to watch a three year old girl, right?"

"That's the spirit," Chi-Chi said as she stood and detached Bura from her. "Why don't you take her out into the garden? I have to get to work."

Goku remained seated as he watched Chi-Chi leave, eyes never leaving the girl who could still not bare to look at him properly.

"Well Bura," he said cheerfully, "looks like you and I are going to be spending some time together. Want to go play outside?"

Bura only sniffed in response.

"Don't like talking much, huh? I guess that means you're more like your dad than your mum after all," he chuckled to himself, "although looking at you, I'd say you're a little clone of Bulma. Interesting..."

He hadn't expected a response, and sure enough the girl remained silent and still. However, seconds later she surprised him when he stomach gave a low rumble. She gasped as she stared down at the tubby bulk beneath her red dress.

Goku laughed. "Are you hungry, Bura?"

Bura bit her fist and nodded, cheeks flushed as she finally met his eyes.

"Me too," Goku replied warmly, getting to his feet and taking her hand, "come on, let's get something to eat."

* * *

After a rather extensive breakfast, in which Goku learned that Bura had certainly inherited the Saiyan appetite, he led her out into the elaborate Capsule Corp. gardens, eventually finding a clearing the refugees hadn't occupied. The silent child watched him in curiosity as he began stretching in preparation for training.

"What's up, Bura?" Goku asked her when he noticed her staring. "Do you wanna train too?"

Bura swallowed nervously and shook her head. Goku turned to her in puzzlement. _A Saiyan who doesn't want to fight? Even at her age that's pretty unnatural, and especially for a child of Vegeta!_ _Trunks and Goten learnt basic fighting skills almost as early as they learnt to walk..._

"Oh I get it," he concluded after studying her a few moments longer, "you never learnt how to fight, did you? Vegeta hadn't started training you yet! That's really weird."

The more he thought about it, the more he supposed it wasn't that strange. Something Vegeta had said to him scarcely two months before he left suddenly sprung to mind...something that had seemed so irrelevant then, but now meant everything.

"_Why should I care? This isn't my home, and nothing here belongs to me any more."_

He felt the cool sting of pain on Bura's behalf as he recalled these harsh words. He had meant it in terms of his children, which he'd convinced himself he had lost. But above and beyond everything, there was an intense...sadness. Sadness because he knew Vegeta had truly meant what he said.

Pushing these images away, Goku bent forwards, placing his hands on his knees so he could beam down at the child. Without even trying, he'd found a way to pass the time while he waited for Bulma to finish the time machine.

"Well Bura, how about I teach you how to fight? I know it would make your dad really happy."

Bura blinked at him in surprise, her eyes wide with a terrified excitement. Goku grinned, having expected as much. No daughter of Vegeta could be expected to be born without a warrior's spirit, after all. But just as he was ready to celebrate this, he was taken aback by the tears he noticed gathering in the corners of those large green orbs.

"Bura?" he asked softly, worried he had said something to upset her.

The girl sniffed, no longer able to hold back the sobs that had been building. She wiped her eyes with chubby hands and slowly uttered the first words Goku would ever hear her speak.

"I miss my daddy..."

Goku was silent as he attempted to keep the troubled emotions he felt at bay. He wasn't sure whether to be angry at Vegeta for what he was doing, or to continue feeling sad for him. In the end, he supposed it was a combination of both.

"Yeah," he eventually replied with a sigh, turning his gaze to the skies, "I miss him too."

* * *

**Note:** The next chapter will continue with the flashback that was hinted at in this one, where Goku and Vegeta have a conversation before Vegeta disappears. I hope not including the rest of the conversation with Piccolo at the beginning was too confusing, but I wasn't all that tempted to write it! I'll be happy to clarify anything if people are lost.

Thanks to everyone for reviewing. Vegeta will appear more in later chapters, I promise!


	4. Preparations

**Redeeming**

_**By fallen-angel-b**_

**Rated:** M

**Summary:** Vegeta tries to save his people. Goku tries to save him. On the way they both discover redemption – and a few other unexpected things as well.

**Disclaimer:** I suck. If I didn't I would own DBZ

**Pairings:** Vegeta/Goku (minor others)

**Note:** So this is the last chapter before Goku travels to Vegeta-sei. Would just like to thank everyone for continuing to read this story...has made me very happy! I hope you enjoy the next chapter.

* * *

**Chapter Three – Preparations**

_Goku flew slowly, almost lazily, towards his destination. He wasn't entirely sure whether he would be welcomed on his arrival – in fact, he was almost certain he wouldn't be – but he knew he had to make an effort. _

_That didn't mean he was going to try to get there any faster, though, or he would have IT'ed himself long ago._

_When Yamcha and Bulma had walked into his house holding hands, surprised to learn he hadn't been told they had been back together for months, his immediate reaction had been one of both shock and anger. Shock, because he hadn't realised how distant he had been from his friends since Buu; and anger because he thought the way Bulma had left Vegeta and the little care she seemed to convey for him was too brash. When he'd asked her how Vegeta was handling it, Bulma had brushed it off airily, explaining that he'd been living on his own somewhere else and would come back when he inevitably wanted to see his children. Goku was not so convinced, and he couldn't believe Bulma would be so immature as to act as though her relationship of ten years meant nothing to her. He hadn't stopped until later to think that this might be her way of dealing with the separation...all he could think about was how much he hurt for the Saiyan prince._

_He hadn't been able to stay for the whole visit. He spent an entire hour with them biting back bitter retorts, carefully masking his confusion at the amount of irritation and anger he was feeling. Finally unable to take it anymore, he searched and quickly located Vegeta's ki and left without so much of an explanation, leaving his highly put-out friends to converse with his then wife._

_Now he was flying towards Vegeta, growing closer to him with every second that past, he felt wary. Vegeta had never exactly been pleased to see him, and considering the current circumstances he figured he would be less so than usual. But he felt such empathy for him...and he knew through experience that often the best way to help someone was to be near them. He was still with Chi-Chi then, living under the pretence that they were happy together: he didn't know what it was like then to feel the pain of separation, and he knew even less what it felt like to be abandoned for someone else. Nevertheless, he felt intense emotions of hurt and anger, and he knew it was probably worse for Vegeta. It was these musings that spurred him onwards, despite how deliberately slowly he was travelling._

_Before he knew it, he had landed on a rocky cliff face, the same one he had seen Vegeta retreat to many times in the past in order to escape pressures, thoughts and feelings. The prince sat with his back to him, with a perfect posture, one leg thrown over the other, and arms folded regally across his chest. He stood quietly for a moment, not sure of how to approach him, and half expecting that the prince would have sensed his ki long ago and was ignoring him – or preparing to shout at him if he dared to get too close._

_Deciding to risk it, he stepped cautiously closer until he was standing directly behind him. To his surprise and amusement, he noticed Vegeta's eyes were firmly closed, his expression reflecting that he had entered into a meditative state. Goku had smiled wanly to himself at the rare look of serenity that had spread across the other Saiyan's features. Did he dare disturb such a sight?_

_After deliberating with himself for a few moments, he opened his mouth to interrupt Vegeta, but was cut off abruptly by a sharp, dense voice._

"_Kakarott," was all Vegeta stated to acknowledge his presence, not even bothering to open his eyes._

"_Wow, you sure don't miss a beat, do you?" Goku replied, unable to hold back a breath of laughter._

"_Hn," Vegeta made his trademark sound of contempt, his eyes springing open although they remained focused on the view in front of him. "A warrior should always be prepared for anything. Now why the hell are you here?" _

"_Good question, if that's the kind of reception I'm going to get. Sheesh," Goku lowered himself to the ground beside him, leaving a small gap between them as though he were afraid the other Saiyan might bite. Truthfully, he was not all that put out by Vegeta's curt tones; over the years he had grown to expect nothing less. He was only trying to avoid the real reason for his intrusion, which he felt would bring about even more anger._

"_You're the one choosing to stay," Vegeta replied blandly, observing the way Goku came to sit beside him with a sidelong glance, "no one is forcing you."_

"_Well no, but in a way I don't think it's much of a choice. We've been stuck together all this time against our will – I think it's pretty safe to say we'll be stuck together for good."_

_Vegeta scoffed at him, but Goku could detect a hint of amusement behind those perplexing dark eyes._

_They remained silent for a long time, watching as the golden sunlight faded into a dense red dusk. All the while Goku contemplated exactly what he was doing there. Sure, he had wanted to make sure that this friend was okay, but Vegeta seemed nothing less than his usual self. Perhaps it was curiosity that had kept him there. He didn't know where Vegeta had been living these past few months, or what emotions might lurk beneath that cool exterior. Once again he felt ashamed of his neglect of the important people in his life. Although he might never acknowledge it out-rightly to him, he considered Vegeta to be a part of that group. _

"_You know why I often come here, Kakarott?" Vegeta asked, breaking the silence. "When the sun sets, it reminds me of the skies on my planet. They were blood red, just like this...only everywhere, and all the time."_

_Goku had blinked in surprise, mostly at the strange sadness reflected in Vegeta's voice when he mentioned his old home, but also at the fact that he'd never said much about it before. _

"_Really?" he asked, mildly interested. It was amazing how little he knew about where he came from, but it didn't fascinate him all that much. He'd grown up on Earth, and that was all he knew._

_Vegeta nodded once quietly. "There were cities, bigger and more astounding than any human could dream of. And there were deserts, endless deserts that were red like the skies."_

"_Must have been quite a place," Goku had replied, eager to have a conversation to continue. _

"_It was home," Vegeta replied simply. "You wouldn't understand it. You were too young to remember..."_

"_Yeah well, I guess I don't really have that much to do with it. I got kicked out, didn't I? They didn't want me. I'm not all that Saiyan."_

"'_Not all that Saiyan?'" Vegeta had taunted in amusement. "The first Super Saiyan in a thousand years thinks he's 'not all that Saiyan'? That planet is more a part of you than you realise, you'll just never have the chance to see how."_

_Goku didn't really feel that he was missing out on much, but he decided to keep from saying anything. It would only anger Vegeta, and he was glad the prince was even talking to him at all. He just wished he understood what he meant. Of course, he knew that there were things about being Saiyan that only other Saiyans would understand, which was why he relied on Vegeta so much to explain things to him. But the planet itself? He didn't see what that had to do with him at all._

_He shook these thoughts quickly from his mind. It didn't matter. He still hadn't found out what he really wanted to know...but was it worth the risk to ask? Vegeta was watching him now, obviously assuming him to be deep in thought about Saiyans and Vegeta-sei...he wondered how much longer he'd be willing to stick around. Finally, he made his decision._

"_I know about you and Bulma..." he uttered quietly, although he met the other Saiyan's gaze directly as he spoke._

_Vegeta sniffed, biceps tightening as he grew more uncomfortable. "What is there to know?"_

_Goku rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. "Well, it's...you know...her and Yamcha...I mean...aren't you...?"_

"_Quit your babbling, Kakarott," Vegeta responded in agitation. "Just ask whatever it is you obviously want to ask me."_

"..._I just wanted to know if you have a place to live."_

"_Idiot, of course I have a place to live. I hope you weren't planning on asking me to live with you, because to be honest I'd rather die."_

_Goku shook his head, trying to act as though these harsh words hadn't hurt him. Truthfully he was going to ask that very thing, and the fact that even after everything they had been through Vegeta still refused to receive help from him was infuriating. It completely diminished his acknowledgement of friendship during Buu. _

"_No, I wasn't going to ask," he finally replied, tone unusually rational, "I just wanted to make sure you weren't planning on going too far away. Trunks and Bura would miss you."_

"_Why should I care? This isn't my home, and nothing here belongs to me anymore."_

"_That's not true," Goku had replied earnestly, brushing the comment off as ridiculous. With or without Bulma, Earth was as much Vegeta's home as anyone else's. After all, he had fought for the planet...he'd had his children there._

_It would take his departure to show Goku that Vegeta meant he no longer felt like Trunks and Bura needed him anymore._

"_Vegeta?" he had dared to ask when they fell back into an awkward silence, "I was wondering...you and Bulma..."_

_Vegeta didn't wait for Goku to finish the sentence. "You want to know what happened. It's simple. She's a human. I am Saiyan. I have nothing more to say on the subject."_

"_And you're okay?"_

"_What a ridiculous question!" Vegeta turned to him, finally snapping. "Of course I'm 'okay'! Now if you don't mind, I think it's time I got back to that 'place I have to live.' And you should go home to your woman and your brats."_

_Goku sighed, defeated. He knew he shouldn't have expected anything else...Vegeta would never want help from him, no matter how small. Not even years of battling together and an admission of friendship had dismissed this impeccable pride._

"_Whatever you say, Vegeta," Goku finally gave in, calling out after the prince as he flew away, "but you know where to find me."_

* * *

Breaking himself from this morning revere, Goku stretched his arms to the sky and yawned before drifting back against the pillows. For the past four months, he had not been able to shake that memory from his mind. It floated just on the edge of his subconscious, teasing him...mocking him for not being able to read the signs he should have seen...making him feel ashamed that he had not done more.

That had been the last time he had seen Vegeta, just over two months before his disappearance. And hell, there had been some very strange months since then. He had gone from being married to being a divorcee before he barely even had time to register what was happening; from sleeping in his marital bed to finding himself on the floor of Capsule Corp. almost every night. Bulma had been hospitable towards him considering her circumstances, but with all his friends so focused on Vegeta's disappearance, none seemed to have much time to consider how he was coping. He didn't blame them – Vegeta's life could be in immediate danger, and as far as he was concerned that came before anything else.

In a way, it was his upcoming mission to Vegeta-sei that had kept Goku from dwelling too much on his personal situation. It spared him from having to think about what was going to happen next. He had never been one for looking into the past or future too much, preferring to live in the present, but recent events had made him wonder what life was going to be like from now on. He still owned the deeds to his grandfather's old house, but that was currently occupied by Chi-Chi and the boys. Chi-Chi had asked if it was okay for her to stay there while she found somewhere else to go, and he of course hadn't refused, but he didn't particularly feel comfortable living there as well. He had considered moving in with Krillin, his family and Master Roshi, but he hadn't wanted to intrude on the already overcrowded house. Besides, this way he could be much closer to Bura and Trunks, to whom he had somehow found himself playing the role of a surrogate father.

Gohan and Goten, meanwhile, had reacted to the divorce in separate ways. Goten had been much easier to handle. Having grown up so far with only one parent, the news that his mother and father would no longer be living together hadn't been that difficult for him to accept. But Gohan was a whole other story...he was old enough to understand what divorce meant, and despite his best efforts, it was obvious it bothered him more than he was willing to let on. The teenager spent most of his time between Piccolo and his girlfriend Videl, and had rarely spoken to his father since he had received the news. Goku hated it: just one more reason why he wasn't comfortable going home, and one more reason for his son to resent him.

Training Bura how to fight and use her ki had been one of the few things that had kept Goku from losing his mind due to boredom and loneliness. But he knew he was only a stand-in: the Briefs children needed their father back. He only wished there was a way to let Vegeta know how much...

He frowned to himself. Why was it so hard for Vegeta to always accept help when he needed it? Goku hadn't meant to offend him when he had come to find him that day. It was just that he felt a certain sense of obligation for the other Saiyan. They were the only two of their kind left, after all, so it could only be natural. And unlike Goku, Vegeta didn't exactly have friends to help him deal with these situations...none he would openly admit to having, at any rate.

He wondered if Vegeta might have treated him differently if he hadn't still been with Chi-Chi then. He might have thought Goku could relate to him better, having been separated as well. It was unlikely, or so he guessed. He was certain Vegeta wouldn't care...

Pushing these saddening thoughts from his mind, Goku decided it was time to get out of bed and focus on something else instead. It was school holidays: one of those rare occasions where the children would be home all week, and apparently Bulma had a special treat for them. He wasn't going to let anything ruin it.

* * *

"Man, this sucks," Trunks muttered to himself, picking up a cut-out gold star and lathering it with glue. "I wish my dad was here. He wouldn't let Mum get away with this!"

"I dunno, Trunks, this is actually kind of fun," Goten responded cheerfully, holding up a rather clumsy stencil of a dinosaur he'd just made. "Looky! Isn't he cute?"

Trunks glared at his best friend across the table and rolled his eyes. "You're such a baby sometimes."

"Quit being mean, Trunks," Gohan reprimanded him, taking the stencil from the now glum-looking Goten and holding it down for his younger brother to trace onto a card. "If you work quickly, then we'll let you go play video games after, right Dad?"

"Yep, that's right," Goku grinned, pleased that his eldest was addressing him directly. Gohan's expression remained solemn as he turned back to the work, but not even that was enough to dampen Goku's spirits. He was happy enough to be spending time with all four demi-Saiyans at once.

It had been disappointing that Bulma's 'surprise' had turned out to be work: she thought it was a nice gesture to have the children make farewell cards for all the refugees that had been staying with them these past four months, and had assigned Goku, Gohan and Videl the less-than-enviable task of helping them. Nonetheless, Goku observed, at least they got to sit outside, and it gave them a chance to all be together...

He was torn from his thoughts by a high-pitched shriek at his side, and turned his gaze down to be confronted with a blubbering Bura.

"Gokkie!" the little girl whimpered the nickname she had bestowed on him, curling up next him and drawing away from her big brother, "Trunks is stealing all my gold stars!"

"It's not fair; she's got all the best ones!" Trunks defended himself fiercely, cheeks turning red from embarrassment at having been 'told on'.

Goku swallowed nervously. He wasn't used to being put in these situations. He'd had little to do with punishing Gohan and Goten, preferring to leave that up to Chi-Chi. He turned to Gohan now for support, but only received a shrug in response. He began to search his brain for an answer, eventually settling on asking himself one question. _What would Vegeta say? These are his children, after all...maybe they'd listen..._

"I thought you said this was stupid anyway, Trunks," he pointed out, only causing the boy's temper to rise.

"It _is _stupid! But what makes it worse is the fact that I have to do it with dumb little kids!" he shouted, snatching yet another gold star away from his sister. It was no wonder Bulma had been trying to pan Trunks off onto Goku lately as well as Bura. Ever since his father's disappearance, Trunks had become gradually more hostile and bitter.

"Gokkie!" Bura pleaded, as she reached for the star her angry brother held just out of her grasp.

"Don't ask me to help you, Bura. What are _you_ going to do about it?" Goku asked her, expression serious.

Bura stopped crying almost instantly, realising she wasn't going to be able to coax her surrogate parent into fighting this battle for her. Large eyes flashed with fear as she considered what it was she was supposed to do. Trunks watched on curiously, lowering his guard when he saw his sister display behaviour he'd never witnessed before.

A tiny smile crept onto her face, and without warning Bura turned and landed a punch squarely in her brother's gut. Trunks doubled over, reacting more out of shock than pain, and Bura laughed gleefully as the gold star fell from his grasp and she collected it in her chubby hand.

"Hey! How did you learn to do that?" Trunks bellowed at her in humiliation as Goten howled with laughter behind him.

"Gokkie," Bura said proudly, pointing to her mentor.

Goku resisted the urge to smile or laugh. He knew Vegeta would probably ridicule him for this, demanding he train harder, but Goku wanted to spare Trunks further embarrassment. Nevertheless, he felt proud of his pupil. He hadn't been wrong when he guessed Bura had inherited Saiyan strength. Like her brother and Goku's own sons, she was advancing very quickly, and seemed to thrive on the thrill of raw fighting and training. Since she had discarded her red dress in favour of a training gi and had lost much of her baby fat, this was becoming more apparent. She was definitely Vegeta's daughter, and he knew they both were anticipating the day where they could show him all she had learnt.

"You've been training Bura, Daddy?" Goten asked, impressed. "Can she go Super Saiyan yet?"

"Not yet, Goten," Goku laughed, ruffling the girl's hair, "she's still a bit too young. But she should be ready to learn how to fly in a couple of months. You and Trunks should help her with her training! I know she needs good sparring partners."

"I don't want to waste my time on some dumb kid," Trunks said sourly, sounding more and more like his father by the second.

"Aw, but Trunks, she's your sister," Goku said pleadingly. "I guess it's normal for brothers and sisters to not get along so well, but you should really channel that emotion into your training. When Bura gets stronger it could make for some pretty spectacular show-downs..."

"You just want to see a good match, like when Trunks and Goten fought at the World Tournament," Gohan added as an aside, not without a hint of annoyance. "Or like when you made me fight Cell."

"Gohan..." Videl said warily, resting a hand on his arm as she cast Goku a sympathetic glance. Goku was glad his son had such a caring girlfriend to help him handle the divorce. She had been through the same thing with her own parents, and could probably offer Gohan more understanding than he ever could.

"It's okay, Videl. That was mostly because I knew you could do it, Gohan, and I wanted to see you get stronger," Goku tried to explain, although he knew it was futile. He turned back to the younger children. "I know Vegeta would like to see you three get stronger too. You don't want him to think you've just wasted all your time sitting around here, right?"

He was glad to see that his words must have affected Trunks, because the boy soon leapt to his feet.

"So why are we wasting time sitting around now, huh? Come on, Bura, let's see what you got!"

Goku grinned as the three youngest Saiyans began their training. Things were at last going well, or so he thought until...

"What the _hell_?" Bulma's shriek, no different to her daughter's, sounded throughout the large gardens.

Goku gulped and turned just in time to see her storming over to him, her blue-green hair a wild mass framing a pale, worn out face. She looked very tired, Goku noticed instantly, despite her tirade. There were bags beneath her green eyes, and she hadn't made her usual effort with her make-up or her clothes. It had been a hard couple of months for everyone, but especially for Vegeta's ex-lover, who had dedicated herself to building the time machine on little else but guilt.

"Goku! Gohan! Videl! I told you they were meant to be making cards for the refugees, not...not _fighting_!!"

"Don't look at us, Bulma," Gohan said quickly in defence of himself and his girlfriend.

"What's my mother going to say?" Bulma continued to wail as though he hadn't spoken. "She'll be so disappointed if the cards don't get finished! The refugees are supposed to be going home tomorrow!"

Goku privately thought that Mrs. Briefs wasn't going to mind all that much if he told her what happened. She'd probably just giggle, call him 'cute' and pinch his butt like she always did whenever he was around her. But this was not something he was going to let Bulma know about.

"Goku, do you have anything at all to say for yourself?" Bulma demanded just as these thoughts were crossing his mind, arms placed haughtily on her hips.

"Uh, no, they just sort of started on their own," he said honestly, holding his hands up in protest. He wasn't at all fazed: he was used to angry women shouting at him.

To his surprise, Bulma chose not to pursue it, and only folded her arms with a threatening growl. "Whatever, I don't have time for this. Gohan and Videl, would you deal with the kids, please? Goku, I need you to come with me. We have work to do."

Sensing that it would be pointless to refuse, Goku trailed after her unhappily, leaving his son to pull the three squabbling children apart. Their angry shouts and Videl's desperate attempts to calm the siblings down followed them down the long corridors of Capsule Corporation.

"Dad and I have completed the time machine," Bulma informed him once they were out of ear-shot. They were entering the part of the house from which the Briefs family ran their business, somewhere Goku hadn't been since he was a young boy.

"Really!?" Goku exclaimed in excitement, "Bulma, that's fantastic! I didn't know you'd finish it so fast! You're amazing!"

Bulma smiled at him in gratitude. Although she never revealed it, her old friend always had a special place in her heart. Any compliment from him meant more than words could describe.

"So when should I leave?" he went on to ask her eagerly, "right now?"

Bulma laughed and shook her head, coming to rest in front of a nearby door. "Not yet, there's still a few things that need to be taken care of. You can't just jump in a time machine and fly away. Time travel takes extensive preparation. Mirai Trunks was preparing himself for weeks before he came to us. Unfortunately, we don't have weeks, so you'll need to learn quickly."

Goku's brow furrowed and he nodded to show that he understood. "Just tell me what I need to do."

Bulma sighed, pressing the button that slid open the automatic door behind her. "I hope you're ready, Goku."

Goku barely heard her, gaping in awe at the sheer magnitude of the ship that took up almost all of the gigantic room before him. It was an exact replica of the ship Trunks had taken with him from the future, only it was...different somehow. Bulma had obviously made a few modifications, and it had definitely increased in size.

"Hello, Goku!" Dr Briefs waved cheerfully at him as he emerged from behind the machine.

"Hey Dr Briefs!" Goku replied just as enthusiastically. "Wow, this looks incredible."

"She's a beauty, alright. We have Bulma to thank for most of it, she's been working non stop since the project began. Only breaks to sleep and eat."

"The point is, it's finished now," Bulma brushed these comments off quickly. "I'm going to teach you how to work it, Goku. Fly me up into the control room so I can show you."

Goku did as he was told, dropping her in the machine's only chair and resting just outside.

"Behind this screen is the main computer," Bulma explained, indicating. "It controls everything, including where you want to go. Thanks to King Kai I've been able to program it so it will take you straight to Vegeta. Do _not _tamper with the coordinates, that's very important, okay? Otherwise who knows where you might end up. And you can't afford to make any mistakes; the time machine only has enough juice for two trips – that's one trip there, and one trip home, you understand? You should be able to carry Vegeta back with you, but the machine won't take the extra strain for long so you need to be really careful. It's only meant for one person, after all."

Goku listened intently as Bulma continued to demonstrate what each button did, and how to ensure he used the controls properly. He had always been a fast learner, so he knew that once he had stored the information in his mind he wouldn't forget it. But at the same time Bulma's tone of urgency was making him nervous. Everything she said translated to 'you can't afford to screw this up.'

"Bulma, sweetheart," Dr Briefs called out from below as he busied himself with cleaning a spot of oil from his glasses, "have you told Goku how to store the time machine yet?"

"I'm telling him now, Dad! Thanks!" Bulma shouted back to him. The old man nodded and tossed the cloth he was holding aside before departing.

Bulma continued explaining as he left. "It's easy. There's a small hatch on the side which hides a button. You just have to press the button and the machine will be placed inside a capsule, just like any other Capsule Corp. product. After you arrive on Vegeta-sei you should put the machine away straight away. Otherwise you might attract a bit of unwanted attention from some curious Saiyans."

"Oh yeah," Goku answered solemnly. He kept forgetting he was actually going to be around other Saiyans. "I'm going to stand out though anyway, aren't I?"

"Well, that was the other thing I needed to talk to you about," said Bulma. "We don't know what Vegeta has done since he's been there, but the last thing we want is for you to draw attention to yourself. Chances are, if Vegeta has kept quiet about it, the Saiyans aren't going to know anything about Earth or its customs. Since you've been raised here, everything you say and do is going to seem very strange to them. But in order to get Vegeta back, you're going to have to try and blend in as well as you can, because if you draw too much attention to yourself, you're likely to draw in a whole lot of trouble as well. You're going to have to convince the entire population of a planet – and then some – that you are just an ordinary Saiyan. Which is exactly why _you're _the only one who can go on this mission; your full Saiyan blood will make it easier for you to be absorbed into the culture than Trunks or even Gohan could, since they're part human."

"I see what you mean," Goku replied thoughtfully, "but I'm not really all that Saiyan either. I don't know anything about being a Saiyan...except for the fact that they are a cruel and sadistic race."

"You're the best hope we have, Goku. I can teach you what I know, based on what I've learnt from Vegeta over the years. But that isn't much. Vegeta is such a secretive bastard, and truth be told I was never really that interested beyond research purposes," Bulma said regretfully. "But what I _do _know is that if you don't want to stand out like a beacon, you are going to need a tail."

"A tail?" he cried, automatically clasping his hands over the base of his spine protectively.

Bulma nodded, ignoring this response as she sunk into thought. "Dad and I have been talking...we think there might be a way to awaken the dormant gene in your anatomy which used to provide you with a tail. It would mean completely reversing the operation that was performed on you when you were a child, though, which could be potentially dangerous. Are you willing to take that risk?"

Goku swallowed. He hated the idea of an operation...of someone poking around at his insides. Still, he supposed, if it was for Vegeta...

His head snapped up as a revelation dawned upon him. "Vegeta didn't have a tail when he went back!"

"Actually, he did," Bulma said matter-of-factly. "King Kai told Piccolo it was his first wish. He asked for his tail to be brought back before he used the second wish to go back in time. This means, logically, he obviously didn't want to draw too much attention to himself when he got there. Therefore, logically, neither should you."

"Okay then," Goku sighed in defeat, "I'll let you guys do the operation."

"Thank you, Goku," Bulma beamed at him in relief, "there's just one other thing you'll need to do..."

Goku groaned. He knew there had to be more. "You may as well get it over with and tell me."

"Don't worry, it's not so bad this time," Bulma tried to reassure him. "You're just going to have to learn a few languages, is all. But King Kai has agreed to help you with that. Apparently it's one of his abilities...you'll be speaking fluent Saiyan, as well as some more universally recognised languages, in a heartbeat."

"That could be useful," Goku admitted. Vegeta had once told him that the scouters were often used as translation devices, which was why aliens in the past had always been able to communicate with him. This would be the first time he would make an effort to learn another language himself.

"It should help you to fit in, definitely. You can't have a Saiyan who doesn't speak any Saiyan, after all," Bulma replied with a wry grin. "The other thing you are going to need is an identity...an alias you can use if anyone starts to question you or give you any trouble. Again, King Kai will organise that, since he actually knows a thing or two about Saiyan culture. He'll give you a name, a rank and a hometown you can use while you're there. If you seem confident enough about these things, he doesn't think anyone will bother you too much. You'll be able to search for Vegeta while remaining virtually undetected."

"Good," Goku said decisively. "I don't care what I have to go through, Bulma. The main thing is that I bring Vegeta back safe."

He felt himself loosing some of his confidence when Bulma looked up at him strangely, coaxing her head to one side to study him, eyes wide as though she were seeing him properly for the first time in years.

"What is it?" he asked her, feeling himself growing in concern.

Bulma blinked at him and shook her head as if waking herself from a trance.

"Nothing," she gave a little laugh. "It's just...you really care about him, don't you?"

Goku only stared at her, surprised. Was it really that much of a shock to her? When had he given everyone the impression, in the last few years, that he _didn't _care about Vegeta?

"Of course I do," he said affirmatively, tone reflecting his confusion at her implied assumption.

"I'm sorry," the woman answered quickly. "But you have to admit, you two never really got along. I know it was always a little more one-sided, and Vegeta was the one with the grudge against you, but...I thought he pissed you off, too. Believe me, if it was _me _in your shoes I'd be pissed at him, what with the constant 'I'm going to defeat you' thing...it's got to get annoying. I mean, he was practically obsessed with you!"

Goku sighed. It was obvious now why the couple had split up. Bulma hadn't realised how much Vegeta was changing.

"It's true we always fight, and that Vegeta used to hate me. It's also true that he never used to be my favourite person, either. But I do respect him a lot. He's an amazing fighter, who has saved my life dozens of times. If it weren't for him I don't think I'd still be here today. Over time, I think he's come to respect me too...in his own way, at least."

Bulma sniggered. "If you say so, Goku. But I should warn you now, Vegeta doesn't care about anyone. That's why it never really worked between us."

"I think he cares about you just as much as you care about him," Goku said loyally, "he just has a different way of showing it to most people. And I _know_ you still care about him, Bulma, even though you're with Yamcha now. Otherwise you wouldn't have worked so hard on the time machine these past few months."

"I feel _guilty_, Goku!" Bulma sighed, frustrated. "I blame myself for him leaving and putting his life in danger like this. It really is my fault, isn't it?"

"No," Goku said truthfully, "I reckon Vegeta has been thinking about this for a long time...you just gave him the excuse he needed to do it."

"You really think so?" she asked almost desperately, gazing into his eyes.

Her eyes brightened when he nodded sincerely, but she masked this quickly with a look of resentment.

"He still has no excuse to abandon his kids. Trunks has been impossible! I'm actually considering Chi-Chi's idea of sending him to live with her for a while. And as for poor little Bura...well, thank goodness for you, Goku, or I don't know how I would have coped!"

"I'm always happy to help," Goku grinned optimistically. "To be honest, I can't wait to tell Vegeta all about Bura and what she's learnt! You know I've been teaching her martial arts, right?"

"I had no idea. Vegeta won't like that you trained her," Bulma mused. "But I think it's great. Serves him right for paying her no attention since she was born. I hope you teach her the Kamehameha and she uses it to blow off his ugly, stinking face!"

"Bulma?" Goku interjected, worried. He could sense his friend's anger growing as she talked.

Bulma looked up at him with a new fury in her eyes. "Ungrateful bastard...all this time I've been feeling so guilty, when he's the one who has caused all this mess! Goku, when you find him, will you promise to give him something from me?"

"Uh, sure," Goku said nervously, although he had a feeling he was going to regret it.

In one graceless movement, Bulma got to her feet and pulled herself up so that she stood beside Goku. Before he had time to react, she stood on her tiptoe and slapped him in the face. Hard.

"Ouch!" he exclaimed, rubbing the place on his cheek where she had struck.

"Tell him that's for abandoning his children..._and_ for making me worry about him..._and_ for making me feel guilty..._and _for making me have to build the fucking time machine..._and _for – ah!!!"

She was cut short as she lost her footing and fell over the side, only to be instantly swept up in Goku's waiting arms.

"Don't worry, Bulma, I'll bring him back," Goku said soothingly as he set her on the ground, then added with a mischievous grin, "then you can hit him yourself."

Bulma scowled, brushing imaginary dirt from her clothes in an attempt to regain her dignity. "You better..."

* * *

**Note:** Had so much fun writing the scene with Bulma in this. So happy that people are continuing to read and find this interesting. Thanks for all the reviews and support! Suggestions for improvement are most welcome.


	5. Warning Signs

**Redeeming**

_**By fallen-angel-b**_

**Rated:** M

**Summary:** Vegeta tries to save his people. Goku tries to save him. On the way they both discover redemption – and a few other unexpected things as well.

**Disclaimer:** I suck. If I didn't I would own DBZ

**Pairings:** Vegeta/Goku (minor others)

**Note:** Apologies for taking so long to update. I've been distracted over the past few months by school exams. I hope the new chapter doesn't disappoint and that you continue to read and enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Four – Warning Signs**

Goku watched the enormous waves crash to the sand like giant blue tyrants, and observed with indifference as the wind caused them to roll listlessly back into the sea. Subconsciously he had been inspecting his recently reattached tail; the pain the operation and consequent regrowing process had caused was ever present, despite the pills Dr Briefs had given him, and he was constantly cautious of having the fragile appendage snapped or injured.

"Does it feel weird having a tail again?" Krillin asked from where he sat beside him in the sand, his beady black eyes fixed curiously on the dark brown fur.

Goku blinked as if noticing it for the first time, then turned his gaze to his best friend with a cheerful smile. "Not really. It's like I'm a kid again, only I seem to have even less control over it now."

Krillin grimaced and inched away from him a little, causing Goku to laugh.

"Don't worry, it won't bite, I promise. It just occasionally starts moving of its own accord, but Bulma reckons that will stop with time."

"Well, if Bulma says so I don't have any reason to doubt it." Krillin hesitated, aware he was about to tread on delicate ground. "Goku...are you really going back to Vegeta-sei?"

"Yep," Goku answered instantly, "this afternoon, just as soon as I'm done saying goodbye to everyone. I came straight from visiting Tien and Chiaotzu to see you guys. After this I'm off."

Krillin's response was silence, turning his attentions away. Goku followed his gaze until his eyes came to rest on the two little girls who were playing in the sand not too far from them. Bura and Marron had teamed up in order to make a rather lopsided sandcastle, and were currently attaching starfish to the sides as decoration. Eighteen sunbaked on a deckchair in the shade of Kame House, keeping a close eye on the girls while Master Roshi sat nearby and kept an eye on her. Goku knew how Krillin felt when he looked at them, because he considered these people his family too, and he would do anything to protect them.

"You know you don't have to worry, right?" he told Krillin gently. "Nothing I do in the past is going to change anything in this timeline. There's no immediate threat to you or your family."

"I'm not worried about that, Goku, I remember Mirai Trunks," Krillin reassured him. "It's you I'm worried about."

"Me?!" Goku exclaimed, bewildered.

"Obviously! You're my best friend; we've known each other practically all our lives, so I think it's safe to say I understand you pretty well. You've probably spent these last few months preparing worrying about Vegeta, but have you actually thought about what this time travel could do to you?"

"Bulma warned me about the dangers, but we've taken every precaution –"

"That's not exactly what I mean," Krillin frowned, struggling to find the right words. "You're going to Vegeta-sei, the place where you were born. Knowing full well what's going to happen to the planet, you're bound to see a lot of things that will upset you. Like, what happens if you end up running into your parents?"

"I don't know," Goku replied honestly. He hadn't thought about the possibility before, but he wasn't troubled by it. He had long since detached himself from the Saiyans who sired him. To him, they weren't people...they didn't even have names...they were just shadows left over from a time he couldn't even remember. If he were to meet his mother or father, he couldn't imagine being all that affected by it.

"You've been in a lot of dangerous situations before, Goku, but I think this is the worst by far because you're emotionally compromised," Krillin continued. "You might be the strongest person in the universe, but not even you can change the past."

"Vegeta thought he could..." Goku mused aloud.

"Yeah well, Vegeta was never one for thinking things through, was he?" Krillin scoffed, not without a hint of resentment. Goku decided not to push it any further. He knew Vegeta had never exactly been Krillin's favourite.

"Its okay, Krillin, I'm not 'emotionally compromised' or anything like that. And it wouldn't matter if I was, anyway. I'm the only other Saiyan left, so I'm the only person capable of bringing Vegeta back."

Krillin opened his mouth to retort, but seemed to think better of it and snapped it shut again quickly.

"What were you going to say?" Goku pressed him, perplexed.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it."

"Tell me."

Krillin heaved a sigh, knowing he had no choice but to speak, but desperately wanting to avoid it.

"It's just..." he turned to Goku sadly, "...what if he doesn't want to come back?"

* * *

"Hey King Kai!" Goku exclaimed enthusiastically as he appeared on the small planet, nursing Bura on his arm as she clung to his neck.

"Goku!!" the Kai cried delightfully, hurrying to greet his favourite pupil.

Bubbles the monkey and Gregory the cricket managed to beat him there, jumping gleefully around him and causing Goku to laugh and Bura to bury her head in his shirt.

"Hmm, is that Vegeta's daughter?" King Kai said, intrigued, as he came to a halt in front of the pair.

Goku grinned and nodded, attempting to coax the girl into looking up at him. "Bura, this is my friend King Kai. Are you going to say hello?"

Bura only shook her head firmly, trying to increase her invisibility by burying her head further into Goku's chest.

"Sorry, Sir, she can be a bit shy around people she doesn't know," Goku admitted, casting her a warm smile. "She's a good kid, though. I've been training her in Vegeta's absence."

"I see..." King Kai said warily. "Goku, you know I make a special exception for you to come to Otherworld while you're still alive. But bringing another with you from the land of the living..."

"Well, I'm supposed to look after her, and she doesn't really like being alone," Goku pleaded. "Come on, King Kai. I promise you she's harmless."

King Kai grumbled to himself. No matter how he tried, he always had trouble saying no to the lovable oaf, even if it meant breaking the rules.

"Fine then, but just make sure that none of the other Kais see her or it will be my head on a plate."

"No problem! Hey, I like what you've done with the place," Goku grinned, taking in his surroundings. "So this is a whole new planet? It's much bigger than you're old one."

"Yes, yes, Grand Kai assigned this one to me after the old one was destroyed," the old Kai answered briefly. "Goku, we don't have much time. We need to get straight to work; the small talk can wait until later."

"Right," Goku placed the girl on the ground beside him, and she immediately wrapped her arms around his leg. "What's first, then?"

King Kai turned to him with a frown. He knew that his friend was not going to like what he had to say next, but he felt he had little option.

"First, I need to let you know what I make of all this," he began. "I'm sure most of your friends on Earth have expressed their opinions already..."

"Well, they haven't exactly been pleased about it," he admitted, recalling his conversation with Krillin just before he arrived. His other friends had all reacted in a similar way, none of them understanding why he might risk his life for Vegeta.

"I'm not going to try and talk you out of anything, I know you're too stubborn for that," King Kai continued, studying his countenance. "But I want to make sure you understand the possible repercussions of time travel."

"I know nothing that changes in the past will affect the future in this dimension. It's been bothering me though...Vegeta would have known the same thing. Why would he still choose to go back?"

King Kai scratched his chin thoughtfully. "I don't think it's about changing the future, based on what I saw of his wish. I think it's more about changing the way he sees himself."

"What do you mean?" Goku blinked at him, puzzled. He'd never heard this interpretation before.

"I'm not quite sure how to say this," King Kai said thoughtfully as he dropped into a nearby chair.

Goku guided Bura with him over to the opposite seat and gazed at his old master from across the picnic table. King Kai appeared to be deep in contemplation, his brow furrowed under his dark sunglasses.

"You know I've never liked the Saiyans, don't you? Arrogant and barbaric people, all of them. Never think of anything but themselves. That's why I was always so reluctant to train you: I thought you were going to be just like the rest of them, but you proved to be an exception. But Vegeta was the Saiyan Prince...the embodiment of everything that your race stood for. And I think it must be this tendency for arrogance and pride that has driven your friend to take such drastic action, possibly leading to his death."

Goku was momentarily frozen by this short speech. He couldn't help but feel angry at his friend for even suggesting an atrocity like this, let alone mentioning the terrible yet painfully true fact that Vegeta might have already met his end.

"Gokkie," Bura cried, forgetting to be shy in a moment of distress, "did that man just say my daddy died?"

King Kai's ears twitched and he hid his face behind his hands in shame. He hadn't thought of the child.

"No, Bura, it's not true," Goku told her, placing a soothing hand on her back. "I'm going to bring him back, remember? That I can promise you."

Bura sniffed, nodding, and huddled against his side. King Kai groaned in annoyance, mostly at himself.

"I didn't mean to offend, Goku. I was only stating what I believed to be a fact."

"I know you're only trying to help," Goku reassured him calmly, "but I can't believe any of that. You might not like Vegeta, but you can see that his children need him. No matter what it costs, I have to try."

King Kai glanced at the girl before shaking his head to himself, smirking. "You are far too noble for your own good sometimes. You'd risk everything for one arrogant Saiyan. I don't doubt your ability to fend for yourself against enemies in the past. But time travel is a dangerous thing. You know if anything happens we couldn't bring you back to life again."

"Yeah, I know, but I don't think Vegeta has gone back to save Vegeta-sei out of arrogance...because he wants to restore the pride of his people, or get revenge against Frieza, or anything like that."

"Oh?" King Kai raised an eyebrow at him, amused. "Well, what then?"

Goku lifted a hand to scratch the back of his head, lowering his eyes to the table in front of him.

"I think...I think he felt guilty. I think he feels responsible for all those millions of Saiyans who died on Vegeta-sei, because he was their prince and he was supposed to protect them. And he probably doesn't know how else to get rid of the guilt except to go back and save them."

King Kai simply stared at him, baffled. No matter how many years had gone by since they had first met, Goku never ceased to amaze him, occasionally offering insights into things that others always seemed to miss.

"He probably doesn't feel like Earth is his home anymore," Goku continued. "He probably thinks that no one here cares about him, which is why I need to remind him that there are so many reasons why he should have stayed. Reasons like Trunks, Bura and even Bulma. I need to convince him that the past wasn't his fault."

Much to his astonishment, King Kai's delayed reaction to this statement was to burst into snorts of laughter, clamping his large blue hands over his mouth in a desperate attempt to control himself.

"What's so funny?" Goku questioned, slightly annoyed that such a heart-felt address could illicit such a response.

"N-nothing, nothing at all," King Kai spluttered before straightening up. "It's not that important. Besides, you should be able to figure it out for yourself in time."

Although he attempted to act serious, he couldn't keep the smirk from his face. Goku might have been more observant than he would have thought when it came to Vegeta, but there was one now painfully obvious thing the younger Saiyan seemed oblivious to. Despite desperately wanting to, King Kai was wise enough to know it was better not to intervene.

"I'd rather you just told me..." Goku muttered, sounding not unlike a sour child.

"Gokkie?" Bura asked in confusion having passed well over her head.

"Be quiet and let the adults talk now," King Kai demanded of her with a scowl. He'd never been very good with kids. It had been hundreds of thousands of years since he had even been one himself, and he had long since forgotten what he was like. Not surprisingly, Bura drew further away from him, but King Kai only treated this with indifference.

"Goku," he continued evenly, stretching his arms across the table, "give me your hands. I'm going to give you knowledge of the Saiyan language."

Obediently, Goku laid his palms against the Kai's and allowed raw energy to instantly seep over him. He felt it tugging at the corners of his mind and infiltrating his very being, filling him with information and unleashing hidden words that had been trapped deep inside of him since he was first dropped on his head as a baby...

"Well," King Kai asked as he finished, drawing his hands away, "how does that feel?"

"Better," Goku answered with the first word that came to mind. He was overcome with a strange tingling sensation on the tips of his skin.

King Kai sniggered. "I thought it might. There was already some knowledge of the language buried in your mind, although I certainly had to dig deep to find it. Would you like to try speaking some Saiyan?"

"...I guess so," Goku tested, and was then shocked to hear the sound of his own voice. "Hey, it really worked! I'm speaking another language!"

"Very good," King Kai said proudly. Normally it took a while for someone to adjust to the new information, but as always Goku was an exceptionally fast learner. "Keep in mind though, knowing how to speak Saiyan doesn't automatically give you knowledge of Saiyan culture."

"Oh yeah," Goku said somewhat glumly, the realisation foreshadowing his triumph. "I don't suppose you have any advice for dealing with that, do you?"

King Kai frowned at him, his expression serious. "Whatever you do, _don't_ join a clan. Its better that you stay as far away from that madness as possible. And try to keep away from officials and nobility if you can help it, they won't be as easy to fool. Tell anyone you meet that your name is Chikae, a second-class warrior from the Asutoraea region. With such an average name and class, and coming from such an obscure place, you are unlikely to encounter any trouble."

"Thank you, King Kai," Goku said earnestly, getting to his feet in one swift movement. "Don't worry too much; I'll be out of there as soon as I can find Vegeta. I probably won't even have to use the name 'Chikae'."

King Kai frowned at him, unconvinced. "Just remember I won't be able to help you in the past. If you try and talk to me, the shock could send me to an early grave since I won't know who you are yet."

"I'll remember!" Goku waved at him, taking Bura's hand and walking away.

"And stay away from your father! He's bad news!" King Kai called after him, but he had already vanished into the air.

With a sigh, King Kai turned back to Bubbles and Gregory with a scowl.

"That boy isn't going to listen to a thing I've told him, is he?" he groused to them like a cranky old man. "But it shouldn't surprise me this time, since Vegeta is concerned. Nothing much can stand in the way of love..."

* * *

"Well," Bulma asked Goku hopefully as she brushed down his shoulders, "what do you think?"

Goku frowned a little as he tried to adjust the heavy shoulder pads of his new Saiyan uniform, searching for a way to tell his friend how he really felt without hurting her feelings.

"Err, it's a bit uncomfortable..."

Bulma rolled her eyes at him. "It's not _supposed _to be comfortable, it's just supposed to look genuine. This is what they wore back then."

"I can't imagine dressing like this all the time, no wonder the Saiyans were always in such bad moods," Goku mused as he inspected himself in the mirror. "Can't I just wear the copy of the Saiyan uniform you made for us the first time?"

"It's not exact enough. I'm sorry, Goku, but this will just have to do."

Goku sighed and nodded, realising he would be fighting a losing battle. However, none could deny the uniform was unflattering. There was something highly misogynistic about it. It clung to him in inappropriate places and jutted out at sharp angles in others. More importantly, it was heavy and it bogged him down instead of giving him room to move around quickly and fight. If they had had more time, he might have asked Bulma to modify it for him just slightly so it wouldn't feel too bulky, but there was no use asking her now. In just a few moments, he would be hurtling through time itself.

"Are you ready?" Bulma asked him gently, placing a hand on his arm.

Now that the moment was upon him, Goku couldn't have felt less prepared. He knew everything he was supposed to, but the many different warnings of his friends were swarming around his mind, confusing and disorienting him.

_Have you actually thought about what this time travel could do to you?_

_You know if anything happens we couldn't bring you back to life again..._

_Knowing how to speak Saiyan doesn't automatically give you knowledge of Saiyan culture..._

_...What if he doesn't want to come back?_

Angrily, Goku forced these warnings aside. He could not allow them to distract him from his task.

"Alright," he said decisively, swallowing his concerns. "Let's do this."

Without warning, Bulma threw her arms around his neck and sobbed with relief against the armour on his chest.

"Thank you, Goku. For everything."

She led him outside where the time machine was waiting for him, along with the rest of his closest family and friends. Chi-Chi, Gohan, Videl, Goten, Trunks, Bura, Yamcha, Dr and Mrs Briefs, and even Dende and Piccolo. He bid them goodbye each in turn.

"I'm surprised you came," Goku admitted honestly when he approached his ex-wife. He hadn't seen her, apart from when having to deal with divorce matters, since their separation.

"I'm surprised you'd think I wouldn't," she answered him with a small, sad smile. "I'm not going to say goodbye, Goku, because I know you'll be coming back. You always do, even if it takes you seven years."

"But will you be here when I get back?"

"We'll have to see," she replied after a short pause. "I hope I'll always be around to meet you, because you still mean the world to me. But divorce was never supposed to be one of my options. I'm glad we put a stop to it when we did, but I'm still adjusting...it might take time before we can be friends again."

"I'll look forward to that day," he said sincerely, pulling her into a short and awkward embrace before turning to his oldest son.

"Well, looks like you're leaving us again," Gohan said dryly. "I can't believe I'm not surprised."

"You know why I have to," was all Goku said as an explanation. "I'm not blind, Gohan, I can see you're upset with me. As soon as I get back, we'll fix this, I promise."

"I won't hold my breath," Gohan replied, folding his arms defensively across his chest.

The words cut through Goku's skin and reached the heart he had never quite managed to build armour around in the same way as Vegeta. Unable to look into the furious dark eyes of his son any longer, he turned to his girlfriend instead.

"Take care of him, Videl," he told her simply, placing a chaste kiss on her cheek. The young woman blushed deeply, but nodded sincerely all the same.

"It's not fair, Dad!" Goten complained. "I finally get you back, and then you go away again!"

The sadness in his younger son's voice choked him up even further. Not only did Gohan feel abandoned for all the lost moments in his tumultuous childhood, but now he seemed to be doing the same thing to Goten as well.

"I won't be away for long," he promised both himself and his son, "but I need you to be strong while I'm gone. Keep up your training, look after Trunks, and make sure he looks after you too."

"I can do that," Goten said meekly, pushing back tears which threatened to fall.

"That's my boy," Goku beamed, holding his arms open and allowing the boy to fall into them, finally bursting into sobs. "Its okay, Goten, you don't need to be afraid to cry."

"Don't worry, Goku, I'll look after him," Trunks said sternly, surprising Goku with a hug while Goten was still in his arms. "Thanks for bringing my dad back."

"No problem, Trunks. When I see him, I'll be sure to tell him you miss him," he said gratefully, patting the boy on the head before releasing them both. "Be good for your mothers."

"Yes, Sir," they said in unison, taking each other's hands. Goku grinned, once again finding himself glad both he and Vegeta's sons had found such good friends in each other. Goten bore his emotions too freely, much like his father, where as Trunks had inherited Vegeta's tendency to keep his feelings hidden as best he could. Together, they somehow managed to balance each other perfectly.

"Gokkie," Bura whined, throwing herself at him when he finally approached her.

Goku swallowed; he had been the most anxious about this farewell. In the short time they had spent together, Bura had undoubtedly developed an attachment to him. He didn't want to leave her no shortly after her father had done the same thing, and he was certain she was too young to fully comprehend the reasoning for it.

"Back soon, Bura," was all he could think to say to her. "With Daddy."

The child let out a small gasp, gazing up at him with her mother's wide green eyes.

"Daddy?"

"Yep, that's right," he told her, and was pleased when she seemed to brighten at the prospect. This left him with a new complication: now he was the one having trouble letting go.

Forcing himself to take one last look at the girl he'd come to know as a third child, he stood to shake Yamcha's hand.

"Go easy on Trunks," he urged his old friend. "He's still just a boy."

"Yeah, I know," Yamcha said sheepishly, "he just gets to me real easy."

Goku couldn't resist laughing a little, remembering how Yamcha had once said the same thing about Vegeta. "Well, good luck."

"Same to you, Goku. Take care."

Next he pulled Dr and Mrs Briefs into a joint hug, thanking them for their hard work and hospitality over the past few months, and hurriedly skirted out of the way the second Mrs Briefs mentioned the word 'cute'. He gratefully received a gift of Senzu Beans that had been passed on from Korin to Dende, as well as an official blessing for his safe return.

"I've known you almost all my life, Goku," the young guardian said confidently. "If anyone can accomplish the impossible, than it would be you."

"I'm not so sure about that," Piccolo said darkly from behind him, watching Goku stoically.

Goku blinked at him, taken aback. Along with Bulma, Trunks and Dende, Piccolo had been one of the few people to support his mission to Vegeta-sei.

"What's bothering you, Piccolo?" he ventured to ask.

The Namek merely grunted, inclining with his head to a less occupied space. Goku nodded in understanding and followed him to it, his expression serious.

"I gather everyone else has been hassling you about this, but I still feel I need to do my part," Piccolo explained once they were out of earshot of all but Dende. "I know you think you are prepared for this mission, but I don't know if you're adequately prepared for the affects of time travel."

"How do you know?" Goku asked him out of sheer curiosity.

"I've learnt a few things about it from Kami. Mirai Trunks might have showed you some of the possibilities, but there are still plenty more which need to be considered. For instance, have you ever wondered how your actions might change the course of the future of the people in the alternate timeline?"

"I'm not sure I'm following you," Goku admitted, still puzzled.

Piccolo sighed. "Unless Vegeta has done something incredibly drastic, there is still a Bulma in the alternate universe. And a Chi-Chi, and a Krillin, and eventually a Gohan, Goten, Trunks and Bura. There's even another Goku, or there will be not long from now. If you allow Vegeta to change anything, you risk the possibility that something terrible might happen to them. A Saiyan invasion of Earth, or something even worse."

"When Mirai Trunks came to our time, he set in motion events which led to Cell's attack," Goku said to give an example.

"Exactly. By changing an alternate dimension, you might as easily change this one, because you could allow the Saiyans to become aware of it and seek to destroy it," Piccolo replied. "Whatever happens, Goku, you mustn't let Vegeta hurt the people we care about in that timeline, just because they might be okay in our own. The Saiyan race must end, for the sake of Earth. None must survive to come back to this planet and threaten it. None must learn in advance of their fate, or it would cause chaos. Do you understand?"

The sheer passion in Piccolo's tone gave Goku no reason to refute. It was true he had never considered this before, but now he could see why his old friend was so afraid, and he agreed with him. He would not allow anything to threaten the ones he cared for, in this dimension or the next.

"I understand, Piccolo. I'll do whatever it takes to prevent Vegeta from changing the course of the future."

This seemed to suffice for an answer, because the Namek left the subject be.

"Be careful, Goku," he warned him as they joined the rest of their group.

"Alright, Goku, she's all yours," called Dr Briefs as Yamcha flew him down from the control room.

Goku couldn't help but feel relieved. He couldn't take anymore warnings, even though he knew his friends meant well. He was ready to leave again.

"Goodbye guys!" he grinned and waved as he floated to the top of the giant machine, the shouts of his friends becoming almost inaudible as he drifted further and further away.

Finally, the glass bulb of the ceiling surrounded him, and he was encased in total silence. He took one last look at the family he had made, here on the planet he had grown to call his home. They were waving to him from far below and still calling to him, unaware he couldn't hear. He would come back to them...he knew he had to, because he couldn't stand the thought of leaving any of them again. The damage was already far too great.

He closed his eyes and tried to remember every detail of Earth – the way it smelt, the way grass felt beneath him and the sun warmed his face – so it would be with him even when he was millions of miles away, in another time and dimension. Breathing in deeply, he told himself the same thing he did before every battle.

_Alright, here goes nothing..._

In one swift movement, he brought the machine to life. It carried him into the clouds, whirring nosily around him, before he felt his stomach lurch and he disappeared into nothingness.

He opened his eyes to find himself being hurled through a deep and endless portal, clinging to his seat as though he were afraid he might be ripped from his own body. It was unlike any sensation he had ever experienced before, and his mind boggled when he tried to comprehend where he was. He could see why such intense preparation was needed – it was enough to drive anyone to madness.

After what felt like hours, the never-ending tunnel exploded in a blinding flash of light. And then there was...red. The colour was red. For the longest time, that was all he could see.

The eerie, pulling sensation had stopped instantly, although he barely seemed to notice as he began to make shapes in the world around him. Mountains...dessert...sky. Vegeta's voice floated just on the edge of his memory as he sunk towards the ground.

_There were deserts, endless deserts that were red like the skies..._

"Vegeta," he whispered as he finally came to a stop on the rough, hard earth.

Taking a moment to catch his breath, Goku tried to calm his mind enough to make sense of what had happened. He had been basking in the tranquillity of Earth's blue and green, before being thrust across a portal of static purple and immersed completely in a blinding white. Now, all he knew was passionate, violent red. The colour of blood. The colour of the heart. He felt his own alive beneath his chest...pumping...pounding.

With a shaking hand he pressed the button which disabled the roof and was overcome with the rush of stagnant air, so unlike Earth's and yet so similar to it at the same time. The gravity was much stronger here, he could feel it, but this did not adhere him from climbing out of his seat and lowering himself onto the sand below. He felt it crunch beneath the soles of his white boots, and marvelled that, for the first time, he was standing on the surface of Vegeta-sei...the planet on which he was soon to be born.

"Wow," was the only word he was able to muster. He felt dizzy...disoriented...weak. Unable to stand it any longer, he sunk and crumbled into the red abyss.

* * *

**Note:** This chapter marks the end of any scenes on Earth for a while. Vegeta will appear, in the flesh, in the next chapter. That's a promise!

I've decided to start responding to my reviews like I have done in my other story, 'Desiderata'. I think it's a really good way to gain more feedback and to say thank you to everyone for being so generous and taking the time to review this story!

Thanks for reading, please review!

**Replies to Reviews**

**Snape Goes Commando:** I'm really glad you liked that part! I always thought that Goku must kind of look up to Vegeta in some ways, and that Vegeta must look up to him. They are so intrinsically different that they have a lot to teach each other, but at the same time it's important they maintain their autonomy and I'm excited you noticed that too! Thanks so much for being so supportive of this story = ]

**Miako6**: I agree with you, I've never really been a Bulma fan either. Although I do like that she can be a total bitch at times, because it's so fun to write a character like that. I hope to portray Bulma in this story as caring of Vegeta, even though their relationship never worked out, although she has a strange way of showing it. That's kind of how I saw her in the anime...a lot like Vegeta in that respect! I hope you enjoy the new chapter!

**Axya:** I was very happy to receive such a positive review! I'm glad you thought that Goku and Bulma were both so in character, because I try really hard to stay true to the anime when I write (or as true as you can with fanfiction, anyway!). I hope you continue to read and enjoy this story, and that you liked the new chapter!

**saiyancaress:** I loved writing Trunks, Goten and Bura, they are so cute! Bura is a little bit OOC, but I never liked the GT version of her so I'm sort of making up my own character as I go along. Thank you for such a positive review, and for being so supportive of this story. It definitely helps to inspire me to bring new chapters out faster!

**laurie:** I hope that this chapter wasn't disappointing! I didn't include too much about the tail (running out of time!) but I hope to go back to it in later chapters. I can't wait to get started on writing Vegeta-sei as well, I can tell already it's going to be fun making up details about the planet. So happy you are enjoying the story, I hope you continue to read = ]

**Zofonik:** You've definitely hit the nail on the head with what I plan to do with Vegeta (although I won't tell you anything else in case I give too much away)! I'm glad you agree with me there because I was hoping it wouldn't seem too OOC. I want to keep him in character, but I'd like the chance to have some fun with him as well and take the story in the direction that I want. Thank you so much for reading this story, I hope you like the new chapter!


End file.
